


A Dragon´s Heart

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Dragons, F/M, King Thorin, Partner Betrayal, Protective Thorin, Thorin Feels, dragon lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: OC joins company and her and Thorin are smitten, but she always pulls away, saying he wouldn’t like her if he knew the real her.  He tries to argue but never wins.  When they confront Smaug, he sees the real her…a dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot that I adopted on tumblr from a fellow writer and it might turn out to be series. Not sure yet. Enjoy!

The sky was darkening and there was ominous atmosphere all around Erebor, the earth was shaking when thunderous far-reaching roar traveled through the air causing everyone to crouch down and hide praying for Valar to save them. Dwarves were staring on the base of the Lonely Mountain at the sight above them not sure how to feel about it. Especially Thorin was lost in words, his heart aching, his mind in turmoil at the cruel realization that his One was actually a dragon!

 

_~ earlier inside the mountain ~_

 

Thorin and Nori were running through narrow slits between tall, stone pillars and joined the other dwarves, Myra and Bilbo who were waiting for them. They were standing in front of several massive dwarf furnaces, each at least 10 yards high.

 _“The plan’s not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold,”_ Dwalin huffed walking up to Thorin who looked around thinking making shortly an eye contact with Myra who was biting her tongue looking serious.

 _“He’s right, there’s no fire hot enough to set them ablaze.”_ Balin motioned toward the furnaces which were all dark with no sign of fire within. Thorin turned around a faint smile forming on his face when he came up with a plan.

 _“Have we not?”_ he smirked and walked up to the entry of the forges Myra watching his every move wondering what he was up to.

 _“I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!”_ Thorin yelled to the pit gazing ahead causing Myra to raise her brow. That´s his plan? Taunt a dragon?

Soon enough Smaug´s claws emerged from the pit, his body followed it and Thorin kept taunting him keeping a steady gaze on the dragon.

_“You have grown slow… and fat.. in your dotage,”_

Smaug snarled angrily at that turning his massive head to look Thorin in the eye. Thorin smirked and looking at the dragon under his lashes dropped his tone of voice so low it went right through Myra´s core making her shiver spite the grave situation they were in.

_“Slug,”_

Myra sucked air into her lungs as she heard Smaug snarling and watch the firedrake advancing toward them while Thorin jumped behind the pillar and yelled to his men to do the same.

 _“Take cover. Go! Myra, you too!”_ They all rushed behind pillars just as Smaug took a breath and unleashed his flame at them. The fire went past the pillars and reached all the way to the furnaces. The dwarves and Bilbo, though not in the direct path of the fire, yelled from the pain, heat, and pressure while Myra was just standing there, waiting as the heat didn´t seem to bother her at all.

As Smaug stopped, fire suddenly came out of the bottoms of the furnaces, and they began glowing and working. Smaug growled deep in confusion and anger. The dwarves ran from the pillars as Smaug began battering at them with his head. The pillars were immensely strong, like a latticework of metal, but they began to bend under Smaug’s tremendous strength as he kept banging each hit stronger than the last.

 _“Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!”_ Thorin shouted at Bombur who nodded his head and dashed toward the furnaces glancing behind him shortly. Leaping onto a chain next to the forge the chain slid with his weight and Bombur landed on the handle of massive bellows that blasted air into the furnace which exhumed bright blue flames.

Myra was looking at the huge forges starting to work in awe, she never had the privilege to see the great forges of dwarves and it was a magnificent sight to see. But now was not the time to admire the scenery. With a plan of her own, Myra took off glancing over her shoulder to make sure Thorin didn´t see her running away from them. Unaware of his One´s intentions Thorin turned and saw the latticework continue to bend from Smaug’s bashing and motioning Bilbo to come to him, Thorin gave the halfling an order.

_“Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever,”_

Pointing Bilbo toward a lever high up on a mound, Bilbo nodded his head and ran toward it. The dwarves ran toward the forges as the latticework was beginning to break. Thorin grabbed Balin shortly glancing Smaug.

 _“Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?”_ Thorin asked shifting his gaze to his friend.

 _“Aye. It’ll only take a jiffy,”_ Balin answered grabbing some of the other dwarves to help him.

_“Come on laddies!”_

While Balin ran off, Dwalin looked at the latticework, which was bending dangerously from Smaug’s blows.

 _“We don’t have a jiffy,”_ Dwalin muttered to himself turning to see that Myra was nowhere to be found.

_“Where did that lass run off to?”_

But Dwalin had no time to shout Thorin about it when under the force of Smaug´s onslaught, the latticework finally gave way and fell to the ground with an enormous sound that shook the ground. Smaug stormed into the furnace room looking around growling lowly.

 

Meanwhile, Myra was running into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall and finally stopping to her tracks in the middle of the hall, she bent down panting heavily trying to catch her breath and then straightening her back took a look around. Seeing that there was plenty of room she was just about to execute her plan when there was a noise coming from behind her. Turning around she saw Bilbo running toward her just before the wall above the doorway exploded as Smaug jumped through it. Myra almost squeaked dashing behind the pillar closest to her while Bilbo ran frantically from the flying rocks but was caught beneath the cloth of a falling banner and knocked to the floor. Myra´s and Bilbo´s gaze met for a short moment and lifting a finger to her lips silently told the hobbit to be as quiet as possible. Bilbo nodded and almost holding his breath listened as Smaug leaped to the floor shouting angrily.

 _“You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?”_ Smaug´s tremulous voice boomed across the fast hall.

 _“You have come from Laketown. There is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!”_ Smaug was now talking to himself, and his voice broke in both anger and fear when he mentioned the black arrows.

_“Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit,”_

Smaug snarled turning around to go to Laketown making Bilbo gasp and despite Myra´s desperate hand signals not to reveal himself Bilbo ignored it scrambling out from the under the banner yelling at Smaug while Myra facepalmed herself quietly groaning.

 _“This isn’t their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Laketown,”_ Bilbo shouted as loud as he could while running after the angry dragon who stopped for a moment and slowly turned toward Bilbo when hearing the halfling´s desperation.

 _“You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die,”_ Smaug´s penetrating voice echoed through the stone walls as he turned striding off down the hall and just as Myra was about to reveal her presence another voice was heard from one end of the hall above the massive stone structure.

_“Here, you witless worm!”_

Thorin´s deep strong voice reached Smaug´s ears. Smaug stopped in his track, snarling and squinting in anger, then turned around to face Thorin.

 _“You, ”_ the dragon snarled narrowing his eyes.

 _“I am taking back what you stole,”_ Thorin spoke gravely watching his nemesis approaching slowly him.

Smaug slowly stalked toward Thorin a low hissing coming from between his teeth.

 _“You would take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain,”_ Smaug spoke proudly, tauntingly as he raised his head to the same level with Thorin while Myra and Bilbo watched worriedly, waiting for the scene in front of them unravel.

 _“This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge.”_ Thorin lowered his chin while speaking gruffly keeping his gaze on Smaug´s big eyes.

As Thorin spoke, Smaug’s chest and neck started to glow with fire, and Thorin slowly reached up toward a rope above him. Just as Smaug opened his mouth, Thorin yelled something in khuzdul and yanked on the rope and a pin behind the stone fell out, releasing heavy wooden bands and chains that had been wrapped tightly around the stone. Smaug reared his head in confusion. The other dwarves behind the stone pulled mightily on their chains, and more pins similar to the first were pulled out of the stone. The stone structure, which was now revealed to be the mold into which the liquid gold from earlier poured into, fell apart and revealed a massive statue of a dwarf king, made entirely out of solid gold.

Thorin swang away on a rope to escape the falling rocks. Smaug looked at the golden statue, which was even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approached it, his mouth opened slightly in greed. Suddenly, the gold around the statue’s eyes warp and then exploded into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapsed and exploded into burning hot liquid. Smaug roared in anger as the statue melted, and scrabbled backward to escape the gold. However, he wasn´t able to move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hit him and knocked him over. As he roared he was entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which filled the entire hall in a layer several feet deep.

The gold settled, and no sign of Smaug was seen. The dwarves began to smile in joy, but suddenly, the surface of the golden lake exploded as Smaug leaped out. He was entirely covered in gold, and he screamed in anger and pain.

_“Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you REVENGE!”_

As the dwarves and Bilbo looked on in shock, Smaug ran down the hallway and was about to leap off to the air when a silvery, honeyed voice echoed through the air behind the dragon making everyone to go quiet and in confused glanced around. The voice sounded familiar and yet it didn´t.

_“You will show them nothing you sniveling little maggot,”_

Myra walked from between two pillars tossing her cloak to the floor revealing a sleeveless black shirt that hugged her slender body, her heels of the dark brown hunting boots hitting the stone floor confidently as she approached Smaug a small smile dancing on her fair looking face.

Smaug turned his head lowering it near the floor as he eyed the small arrogant woman in front of him.

 _“Oh, and why is that?”_ he asked slowly.

Thorin was watching in horror as his beloved came to a halt gazing calmly at the beast in front of her before grinning almost wickedly a low chuckle escaping from her.

_“Because I won´t let you,”_

That earned deep throaty laughter from Smaug as he reared his head back laughing.

 _“You humans are always so arrogant and stupid,”_ he then snarled ready to burn her to ashes but as he saw the strange glow in her eyes he stopped.

 _“Who said anything me being a human?”_ Myra snarled her voice strange, deep and slightly husky.

In front of Smaug, Bilbo, Thorin, and other dwarves Myra´s whole body started to glow in dim blue light. Her arms and legs were growing bigger, longer and her face was molding into a skull of another being. Thorin watched in utter disbelief as Myra´s figure grew larger and larger forming into a new form while the light intensive turning dark blue filling the entire hall. Then slowly it started to dim again revealing a new being in front of them. The deep, low sound of breathing was heard and was followed by a quiet growl that tremor through its chest.

The creature´s muscular legs tensed and it leaped into the air knocking Smaug out from the hall to outside the mountain. Thorin and the others ran after them while Bilbo was murmuring something next to Dwalin and Balin.

_“She´s dragon…she´s a bloody dragon, I did not see that one coming,”_

Thorin didn´t say anything only focused on getting outside of the mountain to see what was happening, he could worry about that little detail later.

Myra expanded her huge sail-like wings moving them just enough to keep herself airborne. Then she extended her long scaly neck and sucked her cavern-like nostrils full of the chilly, slightly earthy and intoxicating air into her lungs. It had been far too long the last time she was in her true form, a great cobalt blue dragon. She was an ancient massive sized dragon, every single of her scales as big and wide as elven shields although they were embedded against her body so they looked like melted sapphires. Her long muscular tail swayed slowly behind her. Lifting her head it sounded like something was thundering inside of her. The sound climbed up to her throat and opening her huge jaws a formidable blue flamed fireball emerged between her teeth toward the darkening sky followed by a mighty thunderous roar. Then the flames she had breathed up came raining down on her, hitting her wings, flowing like a blue liquid to her shoulders and cracking through her scaly chine. Covering her entire neck and dark blue, almost black spiral like horns that were growing out from her skull. At the same time, the flames reached her tail making her legs gleam brighter. She enjoyed immensely the sensation of the touch of her flames making her purr in the pure pleasure of it. She was their master. Myra closed her lighting blue, almost white scaly eyes and let out another mighty roar making the ground beneath her shook, every creature to tremble in fear as she announced she was back in Middle-Earth.

Smaug was lying on the ground watching her growling lowly, the anger sweeping through his mind as he stared at the cobalt blue dragon above him digging his big claws into the rocky ground. She was three times bigger than him, from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail staggering 180ft long, suggesting to him she was at least twice as old as he making her a formidable enemy. But the thought of her humiliating him in front of the dwarves made his nerves twitch and with a mighty roar of his own, Smaug leaped into the air.

Myra was watching Smaug approaching her, she could hear the other dragon taking a deep inhale of air, and could smell the sulfur oozing from his mouth. She knew the fireball was coming as she smote the air with her wings to get more altitude.

Below the two dragons, Thorin and the company were watching them anxiously, especially Thorin. He didn´t know what to feel as he had just learned that the woman he had fallen in love with was, in reality, a dragon, the one thing he despised more than elves. Fisting his hands while clenching his jaw Thorin was battling against the thought of walking away. Every cell in his very being was screaming to walk away as he felt betrayed by her but his heart didn´t allow him to do that. It was his love who was fighting against Smaug, she was defending their home, their heritage, their legacy and he would be damned if he would walk away from that person. But his mind was still divided in two, the worse betrayal against the love he felt, as he tried to remember the very first time when he saw her.

 

_~ at the beginning ~_

 

Thorin stared at the small human girl in front of him stunned expression on his face. She was the most beautiful being he had ever lay his eyes on. The long, wavy hair was swaying slightly against the wind, her blueish eyes gazed at him curiously while Gandalf was still talking, what, Thorin had no idea.

 _“So, she´s coming with us as she has skills we can use,”_ Gandalf spoke gazing between Thorin and the female next to him amusingly as the wizard could see Thorin was already quite smitten with her.

 _“She is coming with us,”_ Thorin claimed as he hadn´t heard Gandalf and everyone in the company snickered at that while Bilbo blinked.

 _“He just said that,”_ Bilbo muttered shaking his head.

 _“Can I ask your name, my lady?”_ Thorin´s blue eyes twinkled as his baritone smooth voice caressed her ears like the finest velvet on someone´s skin.

 _“Myra, my lord,”_   her silvery voice was doing things to Thorin´s mind and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. There was no mistake, she was his One. The way her blue eyes gazed at him Thorin could tell the mutual connection was there, all he had to do was make the bond even stronger so when he would ask her permission to court her, the answer would be obvious.

_“Myra,”_

The way her name roll on his tongue was beautiful and his deep but silky voice did great justice on her name like he was worshipping every letter on it. It sent pleasant shivers to travel through her spine and she had to pull the cloak tighter on her shoulders to stop herself from trembling. That little movement didn´t go unnoticed by Thorin who was eyeing her from her toes to her face and he couldn´t help but smirk a little when that cute blush rose to her face causing her to dip her head lower in order to hide it.

 

But as the journey went on, Thorin could feel something was wrong with her he just didn´t know what. The way she kept her distance saying it was the best thing to do, she wasn´t the right woman for him. Thorin tried everything to find out the reason why would she say something like that when obviously she was as much smitten with him as he was with her.

 _“Thorin don´t…If you knew the real me, you wouldn´t like me…in fact you would hate me with every ounce of your being,”_ Myra whispered pulling away from his embrace as they were sitting by the river one night. Everyone else was already sleeping, Thorin had taken the first night watch as he needed to talk with her.

 _“Explain it to me how would I be able to hate you?”_ Thorin was utterly confused and little frustrated with her at this point. But she didn´t say anything, only turned her gaze from him like she was ashamed of her own deep affection toward the dwarf and that was something Thorin couldn´t fathom.

 _“Seriously Myra, I need to know why you think that, you can´t just say that and then leave me hanging without explaining yourself to me,”_ Thorin´s voice dropped as he was getting little angry at the situation he found himself in.

Myra stood up shaking his arms off of her glaring with ice-cold gaze Thorin´s face and for a second the king under the mountain was sure he wasn´t looking at human girl´s eyes at all. But as quick as it had flashed in her eyes, it was gone and she walked away warning him not to follow.

From that moment on, their relationship cooled down as Myra kept her distance disappearing completely at nights to avoid being alone with Thorin. And Thorin was avoiding her during the day, as he walked in front of the group with Dwalin and Balin while Myra strolled at the back of the group with Bilbo. The hobbit tried to ask a couple of times why she and Thorin weren´t together anymore but got only a cold stare in return convincing him not to ask again. It was torture for both of them, their soul and heart was yearning for each other but they were both too stubborn to do anything about it. Thorin had given up trying to talk with her, convince her that he would never hate her, he would still love her with his whole being. Myra, on the other hand, was silently regretting pushing Thorin away from her, but in her mind, she knew it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do because the moment Thorin would learn the real her, he would try to kill her without even blinking or cast her away from his life for good. Knowing the past what had happened 60 years ago she couldn´t really blame him. Thorin never forgave, and he never forgot what Smaug had done to his people. And now among them unbeknown to them was walking their sworn enemy…another dragon who was in love with the exiled dwarf lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening his jaws, Smaug´s chest and throat was glowing red as the fireball traveled up to his throat and darted from his mouth out between his teeth. It came toward Myra but didn´t hit her directly as she was able to dodge it. Although she was big, Myra was surprisingly agile in the air. She started to growl creating an earthquake-like sound as it emerged from the depths of her chest getting stronger. Then Myra took a deep breath releasing a blue fireball toward Smaug. The heat of the blue dragonfire was horrendous causing great pain as it hit Smaug in the chest making him scream. His scales fizzled and popped, twisted in the extreme heat some of them falling off dropping with a thud into the ground in front of Bilbo who stared at them stunned expression on his face.

Smaug halted while shaking his head trying to cover from her attack when he heard whistling sound of the wind and lifting his gaze he saw just in time that Myra dove heading straight toward him. Sneering at him Myra hit directly at Smaug sinking her enormous claws into his chest causing Smaug to fly backward because of the sheer force of the impact. Below them, dwarves were gasping clamping hands to their mouths as they watched two giant creatures tangling each other while allowing themselves to drop into deadly freefall.

Thorin was little further behind everyone else eyeing the dragons above him crafty look on his face. He knew if Smaug was killed, Erebor would be free from him and everyone in Laketown would come and try to claim their share of the treasure. But what the other dragon would do after Smaug was dead? Trying to take the mountain to herself, burn the dwarves to ashes? Thorin´s mind was starting to get blurry, he couldn´t think straight.

 _“Think she can defeat him?”_ Bilbo´s quiet question snapped Thorin out of his daze and shifting his gaze toward the hobbit he merely huffed.

 _“Does it matter? We will still have a dragon in our hands even if Smaug is killed,”_ Thorin´s voice was dead, it showed no emotion of any kind and his eyes were dull as Bilbo turned to look at him.

 _“You´re not serious?”_ the halfling asked making others turn to look at Thorin too.

 _“Of course I am, and on top of that, it´s much bigger than Smaug, we will have difficult task to kill it,”_ Thorin growled glancing briefly up to the sky where Myra and Smaug were still fighting. Everyone was utterly speechless when they heard that. They could not believe that Thorin would actually plan on killing his One.

In the middle of the fall, Myra turned around pushing Smaug beneath her pressing her claws into his sides pulling her wings against her body so they would fall like a dead weight. Smaug flapped his wings ferociously to slow down his fall but Myra was too heavy. He bent his neck like a snake and bit his teeth to her throat making Myra shriek from the pain and shock causing her to maul with her claws Smaug´s sides. His blood splashed to her claws but her own blood was streaming with trickles down her neck. She tossed her long muscular tail hitting Smaug´s wings and then his snout to get his jaws off of her throat. But instead of letting her go, Smaug´s teeth sank deeper into her flesh making it difficult to breathe. Myra was starting to feel weak but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lake´s surface approaching fast and with one big hit with her tail straight to Smaug´s head he finally was forced to let her go as the hit was so powerful. With a growl, Smaug released his grip on her throat and saw that at that very same moment Myra expanded her wings with haste leaving her hover above him. Then suddenly Smaug felt his back hitting the surface of the water his eyes widening just before he sank under causing the water to rise into a huge tower.

Above the surface Myra was breathing heavily, looking down on herself seeing the blood streaming from the bite wounds earning annoyed growl resurface from her. Looking around she circled the lake waiting. She knew it took more than just a dunk into the lake to kill Smaug so the fight wasn´t over yet but it allowed her to take a breather and make a plan how to get rid of the arrogant firedrake.

 _“Did she do it?”_ Ori asked worriedly glancing toward the lake, as the surface was calming down with no sign of Smaug.

 _“Hardly,”_ Thorin huffed crossing his arms his steely gaze fixed upon the dragon circling above the lake. Distant shouts from the town told the dwarves that people were panicking and trying to escape. One dragon was quite enough to deal with but two? It was way too much to them.

 _“Hmph, rats are leaving the boat,”_ Thorin snarled turning finally starting to walk the narrow rocky path back to the entry of the mountain. He needed to start planning how to guard his gold.

 _“What is your problem?”_ Bilbo´s serious slightly irritated tone of voice made Thorin stop in his tracks while others drew a deep breath while muttering what a stupid thing to do.

 _“My problem?”_ Thorin asked his deep voice telling that he wasn´t happy about the hobbit´s accusing tone.

_“Yes, your problem. It´s like you wish that Myra would perish along with Smaug. The woman you claimed to love,”_

_“That would solve my problem quite fast, I don´t remember claiming to love a lying dragon. Whatever that thing is up there…isn´t the woman I said I was in love with,”_ Thorin spoke his eyes narrowing as he pointed the dragon in the sky his demeanor telling everyone he was angry, feeling betrayed by the creature who was supposed to be his One. Oh, how wrong he had been with that.

 _“My only real problem is finding the Arkenstone. It won´t find itself and certainly not, if we keep standing here,”_ Thorin snarled turning on his heels and walked away from the group leaving the others confused while glancing each other wondering what got into him.

 _“What…?”_ Bilbo looked at Balin who was looking defeated and sad before he walked up to Bilbo and patted him onto the shoulder.

 _“It´s starting effect on him,”_ Balin whispered.

 _“What is?”_ Bilbo asked taking a step back not understanding what the old dwarf was talking about.

 _“The sickness, I know that look, that terrible need…and it is only gonna get worse,”_ Balin sighed turning his back on Bilbo while following the path toward Erebor Dwalin and the others behind him.

 _“Are you talking about…?”_ Bilbo didn´t have a chance to finish his sentence when a monumental roar shook the ground again making them all turn around and seeing Myra hover high in the sky her wings expanded so wide it made the rest of her body look rather puny. She was staring intensely at something down below. Another roar escaped from her and it dawned to the dwarves, she was challenging Smaug to resurface and face her. Only Thorin kept walking disappearing into the dark hall of his mountain not giving her another thought, in his mind, she was already dead, at least, to him.

Suddenly the water exploded and from the center of the water tower, Smaug lunged forward his eyes shining with immense fury, the chest starting to glow as he prepared to breathe fire. But as he opened his mouth to send the fireball toward Myra, she summoned her own fire from the depths of her belly and cast the crackling blue fireball right into Smaug´s mouth causing him to screech from the immense pain and tossing his head wildly from side to side. Her fire scorched Smaug´s throat, burning the palate so badly the inside of his mouth turned black. While Smaug was dealing with the harsh ache Myra dove toward him again her claws upright striking Smaug right into his chest with full force ripping off a bundle of his scales. Smaug yelped and took a deep breath using his own fire casting it on Myra who was forced to let go of her hold on him and take some distance. Smaug´s fire wasn´t hot enough to cause any serious damage to her but it still hurt.

 _“How dare you!”_ Myra hissed hitting her wings to get more altitude her eyes were shining with anger and breathing another fireball it hit on its target. The heat melted Smaug´s scales while the pain was lacerating the dragon.

 _“Your death will be agonizing!”_ Smaug bellowed flying toward Myra who at the last minute dodged his attempt attack and turning around rammed into Smaug´s back digging her claws into his flesh pressing herself so close to him Smaug didn´t have a chance to fight back. Pearl white sharp teeth bit down Smaug´s neck through the scales and flesh. Smaug was screaming, hitting insults into the air while trying desperately threw her off of his back but nothing worked. His blood was flowing to her jaws and raining down to the ground coloring it dark red where dwarves were watching their fight feeling apprehensive.

Smaug was getting tired, he was feeling weak barely able to keep himself airborne while she was attached to his back. He didn´t have any strength left, his wings didn´t carry him anymore and Smaug fell taking Myra with him toward the land. Smaug could feel his blood running down his neck into his back. In vain he kicked the air with his feet, the wind was mercilessly tossing his wings that were now powerless. Suddenly he felt the cobalt blue dragon releasing her grip from his throat, releasing her claws from his sides and Smaug was relieved and grateful when he felt the weight on his back disappearing. But then much to his horror, he realized how close to the ground he must have been. He couldn´t see clearly as the loss of blood made his vision blurry but he could sense the ground was near below him and Smaug tried one last time to straighten his wings. Too late. He took a deep breath and then he felt sharp rock penetrate his stomach piercing his body. Then, he felt nothing as darkness took over and his head fell lifelessly to the ground.

Myra was hovering above him air currents supporting her huge body for a brief moment as she watched Smaug´s blood streaming down the mountainside. Everything around the dwarves was quiet as they watched Smaug taking his last breath and then they burst into cheerful yellings dancing around clapping hands. But then a huge shadow was cast on them and Dwalin looked up seeing Myra slowly moving her wings above them gazing down.

 _“Hey, lass….great job you did…”_ Dwalin said little unsure was she their ally or enemy. Myra growled quietly and landing few feet away from them the ground shook so strongly under her weight it caused the dwarves to lose their balance and fell to the ground with yelps and groans. Pushing her head close to Balin who´s eyes almost bulged out from their sockets Myra took a sniff at him and Balin´s white beard and hair actually twirled around because of the strong draft she was creating while inhaling his scent. Then she closed her eyes, the dim blue light starting to glow around her once again and in front of the dwarves, Myra changed back to her human form. A shy smile formed into her face as she looks at the stunned expressions on everyone´s faces.

 _“I´m sorry I didn´t tell you about what I was but….”_ she started but Balin lifted his hand stopping her to finish.

 _“No need to apologize, it´s not exactly what you can slip into a conversation casually,”_ he spoke softly patting her shoulder after getting up from the ground.

 _“Aye, we are just grateful you´re on our side,”_ Dwalin hummed getting up while helping Bombur. Bilbo twisted his hands walking up to her looking little unsure.

 _“What is it?”_ Myra asked smiling but when she saw his look on his face, her smile died.

 _“It´s Thorin…”_ Bilbo whispered and Myra knew she was facing her hardest challenge yet.

 _“Aye, he didn´t take your revelation very kindly and it would seem the dragon sickness is already taking hold of his mind,”_ Balin continued looking worried.

 _“So when you confront him, try to remember he´s not necessarily himself,”_ Dwalin huffed behind her.

Taking a deep calming breath, Myra set her mind into another battle ahead and she knew it was not gonna be an easy one.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the long dark corridors Myra felt chills running through her spine unpleasant way as she slowly approached the throne room where apparently Thorin was muttering to himself. Her footsteps echoed through the halls of Erebor letting Thorin know she was coming. Thorin was sitting on his throne cold set of eyes fixed upon the entry, nerve on his face twitching as he listened to the footsteps getting nearer. Thorin´s expression was stern, uncompromising while he tapped one of his fingers on the armrest waiting and getting impatient.

When she finally appeared on the doorway Thorin clenched his jaw and slowly stood up stepping forward as he watched her getting closer. Myra looked unsure as she was walking toward him, her raven black hair was messy, on her neck was bloodied bite marks from Smaug´s teeth. Her clothes were smeared from her own blood but Thorin´s glare was concentrated on her blueish eyes that in his mind were eyes of a gold-hungry dragon. Thorin didn´t see a small woman in front of him, all he saw was lying creature who´s honeyed words didn´t have an effect on him anymore now that he knew what she was. His nemesis. Myra halted on the base of the stairs in front of the throne and looked Thorin right in the eye. From his expression alone she knew this wasn´t going to be easy, but she needed to try.

_“Thorin…”_

_“Don´t even say it…I know why you´re here,”_ Thorin growled at her turning sideways while staring at her angrily.

Myra was little confused but reminded herself that the dwarf in front of her was suffering from the dragon sickness and discovering that she was a dragon didn´t help.

 _“How much is it that you want?”_ Thorin´s deep hoarse voice snapped her from her thoughts and glancing up Myra wasn´t sure what exactly he was asking of her.

 _“Excuse me?”_ she whispered.

 _“How much of my gold you´re after?”_ Thorin snarled glaring at her face. Myra blinked. He wasn´t serious, was he?

 _“By my life, I will not part with a single coin! Not...one...piece of it!”_ Thorin´s voice grew deeper until it sounded more like Smaug´s possessive voice rather than his own making Myra shiver. He was clearly mentally affected by the sickness but swallowing she took a step forward in order to address him. But as she did that, Thorin drew his sword pointing it at her. Myra stopped completely staring eyes wide at the sword and then shifted her gaze to Thorin who was looking at her.

 _“You don´t have any right to approach me…dragon. I´ll show you mercy only because you helped us to kill Smaug and now I´m doing you a favor,”_ Thorin spoke his eyes dull gripping the handle tighter to keep it steady. Myra felt tears burning behind her eyes but hardened herself, she would not cry in front of him.

 _“Mercy?”_ she asked her voice slightly cracking as she watched Thorin her heart little by little getting colder knowing what was to come.

 _“I´ll let you go…I´ll spare your life but you´re never to set foot on my kingdom again. I´m banishing you forever. I don´t wanna see your scaly face ever again dragon!”_ Thorin bellowed his last words and that moment Myra´s heart shattered into million pieces, the pain was too much for her. It choked her, the feeling of someone stabbing her over and over causing the ultimate pain to her. Inside she was dying but from the outside, her face merely was set emotionless expression, the gaze got ice cold and her mouth was straight line while she took a deep breath.

 _“As you wish…dwarf…”_ she sneered the word dwarf, almost spitting it at Thorin´s face and turning around Myra walked away from Erebor, from Thorin´s life. What would happen now wasn´t her problem.

Stepping outside she saw the rest of the company cleaning the entry when they saw her and everyone´s faces turned serious. But before they could say or do anything, the blue glow around Myra grew as she started to turn back to her true form. She was done with being a human, the heartache was too much to bear so she decided to stay in her dragon form, that way she didn´t have to deal with the human emotions anymore, it would kill her.

 _“Myra!!”_ Bilbo shouted running toward her but the glare she gave him made him stop in his tracks. Soon enough the dwarves were once again watching a grand cobalt blue dragon standing few feet away from them as she drew a breathe when the transformation was complete.

 _“Myra doesn´t exist anymore, she is dead…My name is Zarmyray, The Mysterious One, ruler of the West and I will kill anyone who dares to come after me,”_ the voice of the dragon was throaty and toneless, her lighting blue eyes gleaming of malice and bloodthirst making dwarves back up making the distance between them and the beast. And then she leaped into the air, a strong gust of wind making the dwarves and the hobbit fell into the ground while trying to shout at her not to go but she didn´t listen. She was done with Erebor and dwarves, it was time for her to go back home. It was a hard lesson to learn but now she knew for sure, there was no such thing as love between a dragon and another race, it was a fantasy, a bedtime story for children.

 

***

 

Gliding a few hundred feet above the ground across the wilderness, the night was chilly. Almost too chilly for her liking but she tolerated it. She knew the sun would come up soon bringing its nice warmth back. Myra had the patience to wait and she would have some of the time to enjoy it lying on the ground while thinking what to do next. She was headed toward Ered Luin where her nest had located before dwarves came to live there much to her annoyance but she let them be as they didn´t disturb her too much. But now she was dead serious about casting them out from her home. They could blame Thorin bloody Oakenshield about it.

Against the total blackness of the night sky, no one could saw her flying over the small villages of Men as she seemed to disappear completely in the middle of the dark skies. Myra´s belly was her lightest part, thick sparkling scales started from under her jaw and continued all the way to the tip of her tail. The rest of her body was covered in sapphire blue, at some places almost black scales. Her black leathery wings were covered with tiny scales and her toes were long and black. She was the only remaining dragon in Middle-Earth now that Smaug was dead, impressive 180ft at length. Despite her enormous size, Myra was surprisingly agile, fast and elegant in the ground but in her own element, in the air, she was even more agile and she could turn and circle softly and shift. When she got closer to her home she lifted her head sending a blue flame up to the sky lighting it up for a minute, the sight was almost eerie against the black background. The flash of the flame illuminated her entirely in her whole glory. Myra´s beautifully inclined eyes were lighting blue and in them could be sense a portion of malice. From her skull grew two long spirals like horns that were from the base cobalt blue but toward the tip changed into pure black. Myra was the most impressive female dragon. Rolling over in the mid-air she growled lowly as she was purring enjoying the air around her before she dove toward a high ridge of a cliff which was protecting a huge entry of her cave. Her claws didn´t even touch the ground as she dove in through the entry, instead, she pulled her legs against her body and the pitch black hole swallowed her.

 _“No!”_ Myra roared halting her flight and hovering in the air her eyes narrowed blueish threads when she saw that half of her beloved cave had collapsed. The part that was still intact was barely big enough for her. Myra didn´t move her wings much inside the cave but managed to produce enough draft to get the small grains of rocks to twirl around the ground. She started to growl and the noise got louder the more she got angry until the sound reminded an earthquake. Her chest was glowing blue and her eyes blazing. Dwarves, the bloody dwarves of this mountain had invaded her precious home and digging for minerals caused her home to collapse.

Myra´s growl escalated, her big nostrils sniffing out any foreign scents from the air and soon enough she got a scent of a dwarf, but it wasn´t foreign. Her growl faded and sitting down her tail was twitching angrily as she recognized the scent. Myra had smelled it once before…in Iron Hills when Thorin was asking a council of the families of the dwarf lords. Dain Ironfoot. It was time to remind the dwarves of Ered Luin and Iron Hills why it wasn´t a good idea to anger a dragon.

 

***

 

Thorin was pacing back and forward on his throne room muttering to himself when Dwalin and Balin walked in grave expression in their faces.

 _“Thorin! What did you say to her?!”_ Dwalin shouted as he got closer. Thorin turned to face his friend and advisor but the look on his face was strange, hollow.

 _“Who?”_ he asked not really caring to explain.

 _“Myra, what did you said to her to cause her to leave us?”_ Balin spoke little softer tone of voice.

 _“Don´t say that name in front of me ever again,“_ Thorin´s face twisted in anger when he heard her name.

 _“I cast her out from Erebor, I could have killed her but instead I showed her mercy because she got rid of Smaug for us. Forget about that filthy lying bitch of a dragon and start looking for the Arkenstone!”_ Thorin bellowed his gaze full of fury as he was forced to talk about her but in his mind, he decided to behead anyone who would try and even mention her, or think about her. She was their enemy, gold-hoarding dragon that didn´t deserve anything more than a spear through her heart.

 _“Why are you still standing there? Am I not your king? You do as I say!!”_ Thorin yelled walking the stairs down shoving Dwalin backward in order to get them moving. Dwalin was about to bunch Thorin but Balin was faster and grabbing him by the arm silently shook his head trying to get his brother to follow him.

When the brothers of Fundin had left the throne room, Thorin walked up back to his throne sitting down gazing ahead like a dragon guarding his hoard. There was commotion outside as the citizens of Laketown had made camp in the ruins of Dale and Thorin had sent for a raven to Iron Hills for calling for help to defend his kingdom.

Little did he know that because of him, Dain Ironfoot was facing with a problem of his own as he was forced to defend his home from the enemy Thorin had created.


	4. Chapter 4

Exiting from her nest Myra spread her wings, she took the direction to the east, toward Iron Hills. She would have to fly over Erebor to get there but Myra decided to take a detour through Ered Mithrin rather than flying straight across Erebor. Thorin would have the shock of his life when he would realize that the death of his cousin and his kin was on his hands. Grinning wickedly Myra followed the border of the Lost Realm of Arnor.

Getting closer the ground Myra slightly turned north gliding at the same level as the treetops she inhaled deeply. The scent of lush land was intoxicating caressing her nostrils, strange flowers, herbs, and plants she didn´t recognize. The birds in the trees flew away escaping her, they were too small for her to eat so she settled to watch them. Eventually, the fast forest turned into a grassy plain and in the distance, Myra could see the mountains of Ered Mithrin arise above the clouds.

Her flight took almost half a day but finally, Myra arrived in the lands of the Iron Hills and she saw on the ground a small clearing that was apparently a market site for dwarves and the people who traveled through it. Myra heeded her gaze on the stalls that were perfectly lined on the main street that was crossing the market place starting from the main gate of Iron Hills. The dwarves and men were busy doing their own things, selling and buying items, children focusing on their plays not paying attention to the cobalt blue dragon who was getting closer every passing minute. Everything seemed so peaceful, unsuspecting and unprepared.

Descending closer her shadow glided onto the edge of the market site she noticed one of the dwarves glancing up. He pointed at her, started to sway at his arms and yell. At the very moment, everyone looked up, some of the dwarrowdams dropped the fruit baskets that they had been carrying. Others took off running toward the main gates screaming trying to alarm the guards to sound the alarm for the enemy. Some of the dwarves were brave enough to approach her spears in their hands, shouting something she didn´t quite understand as their voices sounded so small. Myra landed on the edge of the market partially because she was curious but partially because she couldn´t fit right in the middle. Letting out a thunderous roar her eyes gleamed with malice, her human side starting to fade. She was turning into a full dragon. That was the downside of it, the longer she stayed her dragon form more she lost her humanity. In time she would lose her heart completely and when that would happen, Middle-Earth was doomed to fight against another evil presence in order to keep the peace.

The weight of her caused the ground to shook making a few of the dwarves and men to fall down. Exceptionally brave dwarven warrior approached her staring at Myra´s huge head pointing a spear at her. Growling lowly she was actually laughing at the dwarf. In her mind, he was either very brave or very stupid to do that. Flashing her teeth Myra breathed from her throat jet of blue flame toward the dwarf. The flames shape of a cone drowned the warrior setting on fire the nearest stalls. The agonizing screams of the dwarf soon stopped and Myra couldn´t even smell the burning flesh, her dragonfire was that hot. Lifting her gaze toward the gates where a sound of a horn was heard she growled leaping into the air the gust of wind making the flames spread on the ground.

Inside the mountain, dwarves were running around like headless chickens while Dain was walking briskly toward the main gate.

 _“What is going on?”_ he asked his voice booming across the hall.

 _“A dragon!! It´s attacking us, killing everyone on sight!”_ one of the guards answered running toward the weaponry.

 _“Dragon?...Smaug?”_ Dain was little confused why would a dragon attack on them.

 _“No, it´s a huge blue dragon,”_ was the answer and Dain felt chills running through his spine. He knew the legend of the great blue dragon but it hasn´t been seen in decades, everyone assumed it was dead.

Running toward the gates Dain had difficulties move forward as his people were escaping the flames and claws of the furious dragon outside. A mighty roar greeted Dain when he got on the entry causing him to halt completely as he stared at the grand dragon that was hovering a few feet above the ground, her blazing eyes glued to Dain as he stepped outside.

Below the dragon was desperate, shouting dwarrow his arms raised as he was trying to convince the dragon to let go of his wife, a young dwarrowdam that Myra had gripped in her claws.

 _“Let go of my wife! Please, I beg you dragon!”_ the male´s voice was hoarse, tears falling from his cheeks.

 _“Does this dwarf means so much to you?”_ Myra´s deep voice boomed through the air as she shifted her gaze toward the male slowly hitting her wings to keep herself airborne.

 _“She´s my wife, my love…..my everything!”_ the dwarf answered but horrified expression was formed on his face when he saw dragon´s devilish sneer when she heard it.

Eyes flashed with hellish fire in them and then it happened.

As the dwarrowdam in her claws squirmed trying to escape from the dragon´s hold suddenly a high pitched agonizing scream filled the air. Myra had disemboweled the dwarrow almost cutting her in half with her claw and letting her go the dead body smashed into the ground like a broken doll while her blood started to color the ground in red.

For a moment Myra watched, letting her wing strokes to slow down as the heartbroken grieving dwarf ran to his dead wife kneeling before sobbing while gathering her head into his lap. Then Myra lifted her gaze toward Dain who was watching the scene in front of him, shaking in anger and disbelief. He shifted his gaze to Myra and their eyes locked, both feeling angry, betrayed, thirsty for blood and seeking revenge.

 _“You! Dragon! Why are you attacking us?!”_ Dain was shaking his fist at Myra who raised her scaly brow before a deep growl rose from her throat.

 _“Don´t pretend you don´t know. Your kin destroyed my home! Your kin let me falsely believe there can be love between a dragon and another race. Your kin betrayed me! Your kin doesn't deserve to live in this world!!”_ dragon bellowed her lighting blue eyes narrowed her chest starting to glow blue as Myra summoned her dragonfire from deep in her.

Dain was confused by that outburst, what on earth the dragon was talking about? The love between a dragon and another race?

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Dain asked nearly shouting as he was forced to raise his voice to be heard as the growl of the beast was too loud.

 _“If you survive this…you can thank Thorin Oakenshield for this,”_ Myra snarled and pulling her head slightly back Dain´s eyes went wide as he realized what was about to happen.

Turning on his heels Dain ran back inside yelling everyone to take cover and then he heard the sound that came just before Myra released her fire burning everything around her. Flames engulfed anything and everything in their path, the market area turning into ashes in mere seconds.

Then she turned her attention fully on the gateway and taking a deep inhale she extended her neck breathing fire right inside the gate enjoying the screams and the sound of the fire consuming the mountain from inside turning it into a giant furnace. Rocks cracked under the immense pressure and heat, pillars collapsing and wood burning filling the air with thick black smoke that was suffocating. Dwarves shouted to each other, families searching their members desperate, horrified the scenes around them, burning bodies all around them some of them got crushed under the falling pillars, others were consumed by the fire completely leaving nothing but pile or grey ash behind. It was chaos.

Outside Myra was watching the mayhem she had created on the race of dwarves. Hitting her wings rapidly she caused the fire spread even further until the whole mountain was blazed burning in a blue fire while Myra was roaring letting her anger consume her entire being while the glow of the fire illuminated her body making it shine brightly like the armor of pure sapphires.

 

Everything was quiet, not even a birds were singing as the sun was setting in the horizon coloring the sky in blood red. The fire in the mountain was dying out leaving only extreme heat behind causing the moist on the skin of the remaining dwarves to dry out and blisters appear on their bodies. Dwarves that were able to escape from the dragonfire or falling rocks were left staring at their destroyed home, their dead comrades lying on the floor either burned alive or being crushed under boulders or pillars.

 _“Why did the dragon attacked us? We didn´t do anything to it?”_ a small dwarfling asked weeping in her mother´s arms as they watched helplessly around trying to comprehend everything that happened in the blink of an eye. His mother wasn´t able to answer as she was grieving her dead husband lying somewhere in the rubble.

 _“Because that´s their nature….dragons are a force to be reckoned with but this time the beast went too far,”_ Dain answered gravelly from behind them. He had a bad burn on his arms, face, and chest, half of his beard was burned but he wasn´t thinking about his injuries. He was wondering what Thorin, his cousin had to do with anything.

 _“Get the wounded, take what you can, we leave at dawn to Erebor,”_ Dain called out the grim expression on his face. He needed answers but he also would need Thorin´s help to kill the dragon that apparently had a history with his cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

A line of dwarves from the Iron Hills walked toward Erebor while glancing up in the sky nervously wondering if the dragon was going to attack again. The sun was barely rose behind the horizon coloring the sky as red as blood making the youngest dwarves of the group cry because it looked so haunting like a promise the beast would surely come after them.

 _“Will it come for us again?”_ one of the little ones asked his voice trembling as he grabbed his mother´s tunic shaking eyes frantically searching any sign of danger.

 _“No, akhûnith, we are safe and once we reach Erebor, there´s nothing to be scared of,”_ his mother whispered soothingly.

Others glanced at each other hoping she was right about that. Dain clenched his jaw while riding his boar in the front looking over his shoulder time to time making sure no one had got separated. His expression was solemn, he didn´t want to believe that the dragon and Thorin had a history what it called love. Dragons were known for their cunning personality, deception and lying to get their opponent out of balance and confused. But he would get some answers, even if it meant fighting his cousin in order to get them.

Little did he know they were indeed being watched high from above.

 

Thorin was walking around the Gallery of the Kings looking over the damage the two dragons had caused muttering to himself when Fili suddenly came running toward him.

_“Uncle! Dain and the dwarves of Iron Hills are at the gate!”_

Surprised to hear this Thorin turned around looking at his nephew and seeing his eyes bright Thorin grunted heading toward the main entry. When Thorin reached the gate he gazed down and come face to face quite the number of dwarves of Iron Hills lead by Dain Ironfoot himself.

 _“Cousin! What brings you here at my doorsteps?”_ Thorin asked glancing over the dwarves taking in their appearance making him frown. What had happened?

 _“Dragon,”_ Dain´s answer was short, accurate like an arrow of a killer causing Thorin to shudder.

The short moment a glimpse of guilt past over his demeanor, his eyes lowered from Dain´s face as he fisted his hands but then as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone and Thorin lifted his gaze back to Dain´s face.

 _“Dragon you say?”_ his voice was deep but lacked emotion earning Dain to grab his ax while thinking what was going on in his cousin´s head. Instead of letting them in, he was questioning their motives for coming to Erebor.

 _“Yes, and it says to blame you for the beast attacking Iron Hills as there cannot be love between a dragon and another race…you know what she was talking about?”_ Dain nearly growled getting impatient with Thorin.

 _“Sounds like your mistake with Myra has come to haunt you,”_ Bilbo muttered from behind the dwarf lord who twirled around ice-cold glare landing on the poor hobbit.

 _“It wasn´t mistake, don´t you ever say that name again in my presence,”_ Thorin snarled pointing at the halfling who look at him disbelief on his eyes.

 _“They might disagree with you,”_ Bilbo huffed pointed at the small army of dwarves outside who looked exhausted, as they had wounds on their bodies and burn marks that told the tale of what had happened.

 _“Are you going to let us in?! We are exhausted and hungry!”_ Dain´s voice boomed over the wall and Thorin sighed feeling irritated, more mouths to feed because of that bloody dragon he had cast out.

 

Myra was hovering above the clouds hiding from the dwarves while her keen eyes pierced the clouds allowing her to watch how the two dwarves were arguing about should Thorin let them in or not. Seeing Thorin Myra was filled up with hate, although Thorin had sent her into exile, into the silence of the wilderness, getting consumed by her own fire obviously he thought she would forget but Thorin´s betrayal was in her head like a thousand knives. Letting rage taking over once again, her eyes were blazing as Myra let out a mighty roar warning the dwarves below she was there and ready for round two. Everyone looked up at the same second when they heard the angry-sounding roar coming from above the clouds.

 _“Everybody in! Now!”_ Dain shouted while Thorin was glaring up waiting to see the dragon diving toward them.

 _“So, she has come here to die,”_ Thorin muttered turning around watching as his kin dashed through the gate that his company had managed to open just enough to everyone squeeze themselves in.

 _“I don´t think so…she is here because of you,”_ Bilbo said but before Thorin could reply to that a strong gust of wind nearly knocked him down as Myra´s huge body appeared front of the gate. She was so big although she was only a few feet above the ground her head was still so high no one could see it as her body blocked the entire exit.

_“Mahal help us!”_

_“We are going to die!”_

Desperate shouts from the dwarves echoed through the halls amused Myra as they reached to her ears.

Thorin groaned as he got up, he had hit his back against one of the boulders when the wind threw him into the air. Bilbo peeked around the pillar frowning as he took in Myra´s appearance, there was something off about it. She seemed different from the Myra he knew. The energy that was emanated from her felt heavy, dark and malicious. Bilbo was shivering from sheer terror as he slowly made his way forward so he could see her head and as it came to his view he froze completely. Myra´s eyes were shining lighting blue but there was no kindness or warmth in them of any kind, they were cold, rancorous and Bilbo could feel the rage she was carrying.

 _“Thorin Oakenshield…”_ her voice was raspy, deep sounding and foreign as the name of the dwarf lord rolled off of her tongue.

 _“Myra…have you so soon forgotten what would happen if you came back to these lands?”_ Thorin barked pointing at her as he walked to the edge of the wall to see her better.

 _“Who´s Myra?”_ she asked flashing her eyes voice rumbling through her chest making Thorin look confused for a minute. 

 _“My name is Zarmyray, Ruler of the West, The Mysterious One,”_ the dragon introduced herself although she didn´t have to but since Thorin was looking so baffled she thought she would as well amuse herself by giving her real name.

 _“So I did the right choice by casting you out dragon! All that time you were with us you were scheming how to take our mountain after Smaug was gone! You're nothing more than a monster! Isn´t it the reason why you are here?”_ Thorin shouted his mind filled with anger as he stared Myra in the eyes.

Dark laughter filled the air as Myra tossed her head back letting her wings slow down but still keeping herself airborne.

 _“This is the world you've created for yourself Thorin Oakenshield, this is the product of what I've become. If I could take back that moment I would never have let you get under my skin,”_ Myra snarled locking eyes with Thorin who was trying to hide the shivers that look caused in him.

 _“But I owe you thank you, if it weren´t for you, I would never have been able to shred that irritating heart of a human side of me. You really did me a favor,”_ she sneered exposing her teeth as the wicked smile form to her face.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Thorin asked lowly taking a step back.

 _“Without you I would have lost my dragon side completely in time but because you destroyed my heart I was able to cast it aside so I don´t any longer need to tolerate those petty human emotions,”_ Myra spoke glancing over Thorin´s head seeing the dwarves were cautiously coming closer as they listened to her.

 _“I've lost the parts of me that make me whole because of you, I am the darkness, I'm the monster you made me,”_ Myra snarled and withdrawing her head she took a deep breath as her chest started to glow blue and everyone turned around as they knew what was coming.

Teary shouts, desperate cries filled the space as the dwarves ran for their lives trying to find a place to hide before the dragon released her fire.

Gigantic blue fire escaped from the depths of Myra´s stomach and hit Erebor´s front gate with full force causing the rocks to break under the pressure even melt because of the tense heat. Thorin and his men managed to hide behind the boulders that shielded them from the blast. Balin shook his head while glancing Thorin.

 _“What?”_ Thorin huffed at the old dwarf.

_“I´m sure we have experienced this once before…but, of course, I could be wrong,”_

_“Don´t start,”_

_“Feels like a déjà vu to me too,”_ Dwalin muttered from his hiding place making Thorin glare at him while the gruff warrior just rolled his eyes. But their little chat was rudely interrupted when the ground shook violently telling them the dragon had landed and was making her way inside the mountain.

Everyone fell utter silence trying not to reveal their hiding place. The quiet rumbling of a low growl filled the air as Myra extended her long scaly neck pushing her head inside the hall slowly turning it side to side seeking out the dwarves that were hiding.

An ominous shadow covered Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin and holding their breath they glanced up and saw the underside of Myra´s jaw. Thorin lifted his finger to his lips looking at Balin and Bilbo. Bilbo was shaking as the feeling of utter terror consumed him again, he didn´t have that feeling with Smaug and it baffled him greatly. Another low growl emerged from her throat as Myra exposed her teeth while inhaling the air trying to smell the dwarves and as she entered deeper into the mountain, her claws landed on top of the same boulder where Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo were hiding. Bilbo´s eyes went wide when his eyes scanned the huge claw next to his head.

 _“Do you really think you can hide from me forever, Thorin Oakenshield?”_ Myra´s unnatural and deep voice boomed through the fast space bouncing off the walls. As her shining eyes were searching Thorin from ahead of her, Thorin motioned Bilbo and Balin to move around the boulder in case she turned her head to look back.

 _“And you Dain Ironfoot….after destroying my home, you really thought that Erebor would be your new home?”_ she taunted Thorin´s cousin trying to make them expose themselves and saving the trouble of her finding them.

 _“As if I let that happen…I will wipe out the entire race of dwarves if I have to, to make it even for the pain you have inflicted upon me,”_ Myra growled viperish look on her face.

But sudden nudge on her tail earned an angry bark from her as she turned her head to look outside who dared to poke her. Backing up back outside she looked around and soon enough saw the person who had the courage or stupidity in them to touch her.

 

 _“Gandalf The Grey….”_ Myra snarled lowering her head only 8 feet away from the wizard who was standing in front of her leaning to his staff cunning smile on his face.

 _“Zarmyray The Mysterious One…we meet again...”_ Gandalf spoke calmly returning the gaze she was casting on him.

 _“Indeed,”_ she chuckled darkly feeling rather curious why the wizard decided to show up now.

 _“Last time I saw you in your dragon form was when we defeated Sauron,”_ Gandalf hummed his eyes twinkling.

Myra couldn´t help but chuckle at that as the memories of War of the Elves and Sauron came to her mind.

 _“I was young and ambitious then,”_ Myra purred at the memories lifting her head high while glancing down.

 _“And now?”_ Gandalf asked glancing behind her seeing the dwarves quietly making their escape while the wizard kept the dragon occupied.

 _“Now I´m just seeking revenge on those who had betrayed me,”_ Myra´s gaze darkened as she sat down her tail twitching angrily.

 _“I´m sorry, but I can´t let you wipe out the entire race because you feel angry,”_ Gandalf softly spoke straightening his back noticing her patient was running low.

 _“Angry? Who said I was angry?”_ Myra growled taking a deep breath as her chest started to glow again.

 _“I AM FURIOUS!!”_ she bellowed as she released her dragonfire upon Gandalf drowning him under the flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was screaming as they witnessed the horror that unraveled itself in front of them. Bilbo couldn´t believe Gandalf got incinerated by Myra as he watched distress expression on his face at the blue flames crackling and melting the ground under it where Gandalf had once stood raking his hair. The huge cobalt blue dragon was sitting in front of the gate looking smugly down where she burned the wizard

 _“No, no, no, no…Gandalf,”_ Bilbo repeated as tears were forming behind his eyes.

But as the smoke and flames died, a white halo covered the small area where the wizard had been standing.

_“I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor; your flames won´t touch me, Zarmyray,”_

Gandalf´s voice traveled through the air, earning Myra merely to lift her scaly brow, feeling amused while Bilbo gasped in relief when he realized Gandalf was unharmed.

 _“I know…I just really wanted to do that,”_ Myra lowly hummed egotistical expression on her face as she was gazing down at the wizard who appeared in front of her as the halo faded.

Gandalf muttered something under his breath while taking a sneak peek behind Myra to make sure the dwarves got away in time.

 _“Oh don´t worry about them, I´ll catch them, sooner or later,”_ Myra darkly chuckled as she noticed his discreet attempt to take a look of the escaping dwarves. Surprised Gandalf looked up at Myra´s sneer as her eyes were shining and ominous growl made its way up from her throat.

 _“Did you think I wasn´t going to figure out why you suddenly would come here and taunt me? I am a dragon; it doesn't make me stupid; why do you think I have been able to survive all these years?”_ Myra´s snarl was the first warning the wizard got as she stood up turning her scaly head toward the direction Thorin and his men had fled.

 _“Myra, your heart has become dark, but you can defeat this, don´t become the monster you were all those centuries ago…feared by everyone, alone. Remember those feelings you had for the person you love,”_ Gandalf tried to speak reason to her earning her attention indeed as Myra turned her large head back toward the wizard.

 _“Feelings?”_ Myra spatted that word out of her mouth her eyes flashing dangerously. The wizard was walking on thin ice right now poking at the subject Myra hated.

 _“You mean those annoying petty human emotions that make you weak and gullible for any sweet nothings other people can think of saying to you?”_ Myra growled as she was forced to remember how Thorin hurt her, ripped her heart right out of her chest, and crush it without remorse. She would instead take a black arrow to her chest than experience that kind of pain ever again.

 _“I think not; I am a dragon, not a weakling human,”_ Myra growled lowering her head, so her chin was nearly touching the ground.

_“You would be wise to remember that, this is the only warning you and those dwarves ever will get,”_

After saying that Myra inhaled and turning around blasted her dragon fire with full force toward the mountain engulfing the statues and the gate entirely under the blue flames. Gandalf gasped taking a few steps backward and so did the dwarves further away from her as they helplessly watched as Myra targeted her fury toward the mountain. The extreme heat made even the rock melt and hiss under the enormous pressure; the statues were breaking and collapsing, the whole mountain glowing red radiating the heat and even people in Lake-Town could feel it.

 

 _“You are lucky this time, Thorin Oakenshield!”_ Myra bellowed into the air when suddenly there was a rumbling sound at the base of a spur of the mountain, and it earned everyone´s attention. Growling Myra turned her head while others went silent as they watched what was about to happen.

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling was coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, broke through the rocks. Their mouths were essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws.

Gandalf, dwarves, and humans stared at the scene in shock while Myra turned fully lifting her head high above the ground and extending her neck, let out a far-reaching, mighty warning roar spreading her wings. She had faced these creatures before millennium ago far from here, in the lands where nothing grew as she was going to make it her realm but was forced to chase these creatures away first.

Shifting her gaze, Myra saw Azog and few orcs standing atop a hill. Sniffing the air, Myra realized this orc had come here for war as she could smell the foul odor of thousands of orcs coming from the tunnels as the worms retreated.

 ** _“Dragon! Come forward! Join us and help us wipe out the Durin line!”_** Azog shouted, using his black speech, earning Myra to narrow her eyes. That was tempting thought, but to join forces with an orc was a disgusting idea even for Myra snarling she huffed blowing air from her nostrils.

 ** _“What would make you think I want to join in the foul puny army of yours?”_** Myra´s unnatural tone of voice boomed across the plains as she used the same language, causing the dwarves, especially Thorin to shiver.

 ** _“Just because I am a dragon doesn´t mean I´m automatically your ally,”_** she snarled, lowering her head flashing her teeth as her eyes shone eerily.

 ** _“Pity,”_** Azog muttered, and suddenly a horn was heard, and thousands of orcs rushed forward from the tunnels.

Gandalf turned around motioning the dwarves to start running; there was no way they could defeat an enemy that size on their own.

 _“This is it isn´t it? We are all going to die,”_ Ori whined watching in horror as the orc army ran toward the mountain. Thorin gritted his teeth, they had a few capable warriors among them, but even for them, this was too much.

 _“We are no match for them,”_ Dori muttered earning defeated nods from others, and Bilbo was terrified, never he had thought he would end up in the middle of a war.

Gandalf rushed to them just in time as Myra roared in anger moving forward to meet the army.

 _“We are not, but she is more than a match for Azog´s forces,”_ Fili said, pointing at the dragon who was nearing the enemy. All of them turned to watch as cobalt blue dragon was facing their enemy like it was a game for her.

 _“This is a second time she is saving our lives spite being a dragon…”_ Kili murmured earning a glare from his uncle, but Thorin couldn´t deny it. Myra saved them from Smaug, and now it would seem although she was furious at him, she still was willing to stop the orcs.

 _“It would seem there is still small light in her darkened heart…”_ Gandalf hummed looking at the scene unraveling.

 _“But no time to enjoy the views, we need to get everyone safety, the dragonfire can spread toward us once she releases it,”_ the wizard turned his attention toward the dwarves as Dain stepped forward.

 _“What do you suggest?”_ he asked.

 _“There are secret tunnels under this mountain, although she set on fire the mountain top, lover levels are still cool for us to seek refuge,”_ Gandalf pointed out, and Thorin nodded as he knew what the wizard was talking about turning to look at Balin.

 _“Aye, we just need to find the entry,”_ Thorin spoke and with that everyone started to look for the hidden door hastily when a roar traveled across the plains behind them.

 

Myra leaped into the air with the help of her strong muscular hind legs hitting the air violently with her wings getting much-needed altitude.

Azog´s soldiers nearly stopped in their tracks when a gigantic dragon swept above them, knocking a few of them down with her wings as she rose higher toward the clouds.

In her mind, she wasn´t helping the dwarves, she was merely going to chase the enemy from her territory as Iron Hills, and Erebor belonged to her domain. And these pitiful little creatures thought they could just come here and take it because Azog wanted the line of Durin gone.

Soaring above the clouds, Myra let her wings slow down as she enjoyed the feeling of the wind beneath them. Closing her eyes, she then gracefully turned and pulling her large sail-like leather wings against her body and diving down, she narrowed her eyes locking onto her target.

Taking a deep inhale, Myra´s chest and throat started glowing with pale blue as she summoned her dragonfire.

Azog lifted his gaze in time to see the enormous dragon releasing its blue flames upon his army burning everything in its path into ash. Screams and cries of his soldiers echoed through the air, filling the battlefield as they catch on fire, desperately twirling around trying to smother the flames in vain running around as panic settled in their minds.

Flying over the mountain, Myra saw from the corner of her eye that the dwarves were searching for something but she didn´t bother to investigate that, she had Azog and his army to deal with first. Turning Myra kept an eye on the orcs that managed to escape her fire and were running back in the tunnels.

Fools. Myra chuckled darkly and slowly started to descend while hearing shoutings from their leader as she was getting closer to the hills. Dropping down on the ground, Myra extended her neck and breathed fire directly into the tunnels, turning them into ovens.

The orcs closest to the entry didn´t even feel it as Myra´s fire engulfed them turning into a pile of ash, but the soldiers further in could feel the heat before the flames reached them. The extreme heat cast off the moist from the skin catching it on fire. The orcs were already burning alive when the wave of dragonfire finally reached the tunnel´s distant corners killing them.

Azog was seething with anger as Myra lifted her head snarling at the pale orc. The two of them glared one another, and Myra saw his hand's fisting, the nerve on his brow twitching and jaw clenching as Azog tried to keep his temper at check.

 ** _“Dragon, you will pay for that,”_** Azog barked pointing at her only to get a low laugh from her.

 ** _“And what do you think you can do to me? I have faced far greater enemies in my life than you, and I´m still alive,”_** she purred tilting her head her nostrils flaring sniffing the second enemy that was approaching from the north.

 ** _“I will end you dragon, if it´s the last thing I do,”_** Azog vowed, shaking his fist at her.

 ** _“You are right about that….it is the last thing you´ll ever do…”_** Myra growled and twirled around smacking Azog into the air with her muscular tail with full force breaking every bone in the orc´s body.

Azog gasped for air as his rib cage cracked and one of the ribs punctured his lung. He could feel his spine snapping in two when he violently hit the rocks while rolling down the hill and finally coming to a halt on his back on the other side of Ravenhill.

Myra wasn´t going to give the orc the honor of dying under her flames. Azog would die slowly and painfully, choking on his black blood. She leaped into the air landing on the peak of Ravenhill gazing down where Azog was lying on the ground, gurgling sound leaving him as the orc desperately tried to get air into his lugs.

 ** _“You will die knowing the line of Durin will continue, and I am going to destroy your entire kin after I have dealt with your little army here. Burning down Mountain Gundabad is going to be very enjoyable for me,”_** Myra purred looking at Azog´s expression as he realized the fate of every orc in Middle-Earth and the fact Thorin Oakenshield would live on while he would die.

 ** _“No….”_** he coughed spitting blood wincing when feeling the sharp pain in his chest as the collapsed lung refused to work anymore.

 ** _“Yes,”_** Myra sneered then turned her attention toward the orc army that was approaching the Ravenhill.

 ** _“You learned a valuable lesson, although it was your final lesson….don´t make thousands of years old dragon your enemy, you will lose. I am old for a reason,”_** Myra spoke lowly and spreading her wings roared leaping into the air once again, and Azog was forced to watch how she burned his remaining army in a blink of an eye.

Azog heard how his soldiers were buried under the flames while screaming as Myra circled the Ravenhill setting on fire the entire area. Azog felt the heat while his gaze was going unfocused, and he couldn´t get any air to his lungs anymore. Instead, he inhaled blood, making him drown in his own blood.

 ** _“May Sauron skin you alive and strip your flesh off of your bones and drink your blood,”_** Azog cursed as his heart finally stopped beating, and the image of a mighty cobalt blue dragon hovering above him was the last thing he saw.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Landing on the ground next to Azog´s dead body Myra poked it a couple of times with her snout to make sure he wasn´t breathing anymore. Then she lifted her head looking around the mayhem she had caused for the orc army a smug smile spreading on her face.

How Myra had missed that rush in her veins when she comforted the enemy and burned them alive, enjoying their high pitched screams before the shock and pain took its tole. Inhaling the smell of sulfur, smoke and burning flesh floating in the air Myra almost purred from pleasure. Swaying her tail lazily like a cat, she then turned around and jumped into the air, making her way toward Erebor.

 

Dwarves had found a way into the tunnels deep under the mountain, and some of the Dain´s group was wary and concerned if the dragon would set the tunnels in blaze once she had dealt with the orcs.

Thorin felt agitated as he listened to the muffled screams above the ground. How had he let the situation go so badly wrong? Had the gold blinded him so wholly he had hurt the very person he loved so much? Thorin walked further away from the rest and flopped himself on to a rock hiding his face into his hands. The thick cloud of the sickness started to fade making his thoughts more clear and he felt himself again.

Memories flowed into Thorin´s mind like a tidal wave, and he squeezed his eyes shut, mortified. Yes, Myra was a dragon, but she was still the very person he had fallen in love…sassy, strong, independent, and loyal. And he had insulted her, cast her out of his life, out of Erebor breaking her heart, turning her into a monster he had been afraid she was. Thorin had been too blind to see beyond her true form, all he saw was the greedy, fire breathing, the mindless beast who would betray him the first chance she would get, after all, she was a dragon, and no one should trust a dragon…only, Myra wasn´t that kind of beast.

Groan left his mouth as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. At first, Myra had been guarded, pushing him away because she was sure they would never be able to be together no matter how hard Thorin tried to convince her he loved her, all of her. And when he finally was able to reach out to her and break that protective wall around her, Thorin´s life changed forever.

She was a fierce and passionate lover, not shy to show her affections toward him, and Thorin loved every minute of it. The cuddles by the fire at nights, tender kisses in the woods away from the company that turned heated moments and Thorin roughly taking her on the forest floor making her cry out his name.

Those time felt so very long ago, and Thorin suddenly felt old and tired. He had to correct his mistakes with her somehow, but how? Thorin wasn´t sure if she was willing to hear him anymore. Not after what he had done.  

All of a sudden a fierce roar traveled through the air, echoing in the tunnels resonating in the stone. Scared cries and sobbed filled the tunnels as dwarrowdams huddled together pressing their children against them tightly while dwarven warriors lifted their weapons ready to defend their families. Dain growled as he took his weapon and walked up to Thorin who was staring at the entry of the tunnel. A large shadow descended in front of it, blocking any light making everyone tremble in fear. A low growl was heard and then Myra´s giant head appeared on their view of vision.

Her pupil gazed inside landing on Thorin and it narrowed when she looked at the dwarf who was standing there, returning the gaze.

Swallowing Thorin took a step forward but Dain grabbed his arm.

 _“What are you doing?”_ he asked confused staring at the dragon who was looking at the two of them.

 _“I need to make up my mistakes with her….”_ Thorin murmured glancing at his cousin a sad expression on his face.

 _“How you are planning on doing that? It´s a dragon! Who destroyed our home and killed half of my people in Iron Hills,”_ Dain muttered furrowing his brows making Thorin merely smile.  

 _“She is more than just a dragon…”_ Thorin said and with that, yanked his arm free and walked toward the entry never looking back although Dain shouted to him to come back.

_“Thorin! You´ll die! Don´t be an idiot! Thorin!”_

 

Myra watched as Thorin approached her and with a growl lifted her head backing up so he could step out from the tunnel.

The sudden brightness blinded Thorin for a second and he had to lift his hand in front of his eyes so he could see anything. The devastation of the orc armies came to his view and for a moment he just stared at the hundreds of burning orcs on the field.

 It was an eerie sight, smoke rising here and there, the ground covered in scorched bodies and then the smell invaded Thorin´s nose making him almost gag. Thorin had seen a lot of death in his life but this, this wasn´t something he could prepare himself for. It was the ultimate proof what was the price when angering the dragon.

Thorin shifted after a moment his gaze to Myra who was standing a few feet away from him watching his every move. His breath got caught in his throat when he took in his One´s appearance. He hadn´t really looked at Myra when she was in her dragon form and now there she was, in her full glory, ancient wisdom shining in her lightning blue eyes, raw deadly power radiating from her as she stared at him silently.

 _“I-I can´t apologize enough what I have done….I don´t think sorry even covers it,”_ Thorin finally mustered his courage to speak his voice sounding hoarse, near its breaking point.

 _“If you want to kill me for it, I understand, I don´t hold it against you, I don´t blame you,”_ Thorin whispered tears glistening in his eyes as he forced himself to look at her.

Myra gazed at him her eyes wandering up and down at his figure before settling on his eyes and what she saw wasn´t something she had expected. Remorse. Was Thorin back to his old self again? The dwarf she had learned to love?

Before Thorin could react Myra extended her neck and let out an angry roar her jaws wide open as she stepped forward much to Thorin´s horror. He refused to move and held his ground silently sending a prayer to Mahal if this was the end of his life, he had no regrets, he deserved it.

He came face to face Myra´s long, sharp teeth and dark red tongue that moved in her mouth.

 _“I´m sorry…I love you,”_ Thorin whispered closing his eyes praising himself for the painful death.

Time slowed down as Thorin waited his life to end that moment. But nothing happened. Cautiously he peeked and saw Myra´s snout only inches away from him but she never took a bite, she didn´t breath fire. She just stood there gazing at him clearly trying to figure him out. Her nostrils vibrated as she inhaled his scent, a low gentle growl escaping her throat. Something moved in her heart as if it woke from long lasted dormancy. The malice in her eyes subsided gradually and Thorin carefully lifted his hand extending it in temp to touch her snout.

Myra watched his hand approaching but didn´t move. When she felt Thorin´s warm, callous hand touching her she closed her eyes a quiet purr coming out of her. Lowering her head Myra let Thorin caress her jawline, explore her horns as he took a shaky breath causing Myra to open her eyes and she saw him standing right next to her eye. Thorin was visibly shaken, relieved, perhaps? Myra wasn´t sure but this was the Thorin she fell in love with, gentle and loving.

Tenderly she tilted her head so her temple touched Thorin´s forehead and that little trusting movement broke Thorin apart making him fell into his knees hiding his face to her cheek. Shifting Myra settled herself beside him letting Thorin let out all the pain and sorrow he felt that moment. For her, it felt like she had awoken from a darkest, most horrifying nightmare and she realized she had lost her heart because what Thorin had done but also because Thorin, she regained her heart. They both had let the darkness consume them following the path that would have led them to their destruction.

Balin and Dwalin stepped out from the tunnels weapons ready and found Thorin and Myra nestled together in a loving embrace.

 _“I guess everything is fine between them again?”_ Dwalin chuckled quietly lowering his ax glancing at his brother who hummed in agreement.

 _“There´s only one problem…”_ Balin sighed making Dwalin frown.

 _“Dain…she destroyed their home in her fury. I don´t think Dain is going to welcome her with open arms,”_ Balin spoke quietly worry dancing on his face and Dwalin nodded. No indeed, Dain would not forgive Myra what she had done.

Myra had heard them talking, and she agreed, Dain would hold the grudge a long time, nothing could make it up what she had done to them. It saddened her but she knew what she had to do. She needed to leave.

A sorrowful sound between a growl and whine escaped from her as Myra lifted her head gazing at Thorin who stared at her with reddish eyes a small smile forming in his face. And it hurt Myra, but she didn´t have a choice.

Nuzzling her snout against Thorin´s chest she closed her eyes filling her nostrils with his scent so she could remember it for the rest of her life. Thorin was confused by the way she was acting but hugged her snout pressing soft kisses on the top of it thinking Myra would now be by his side again.

 _“I love you,”_ she finally said opening her eyes and withdrew from his hold. Thorin smiled at that but then his face fell serious as he watched Myra stepping back and with one last glance at him she extended her wings and leaped into the air causing the air around Thorin to stir making him cover his face so dust wouldn´t get into his eyes.

 _“MYRA!!!”_ he yelled panic rising in his mind as Thorin helplessly watched how Myra flew further away from Erebor, from him…again. Falling to his knees Thorin kept yelling her name watching her figure little by little vanishing into the distance until he couldn´t see her anymore.

Thorin´s heart broke into a million pieces when he realized Myra had left him, maybe for good.

Dwalin and Balin stood behind him witnessing their king and friend crumble like a sand castle knowing there was nothing they could do to ease Thorin´s pain at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Hitting his fist repeatedly into the ground ignoring the excruciating pain that followed as the rough ground scraped his skin on his knuckles causing them to bleed, Thorin cried as tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn´t want Myra to leave never again, he wanted her to stay in Erebor, to be his wife, his queen and for a small fleeting moment, Thorin had seen that future happening until he came crashing down as he watched her leave him. His whole body was shaking as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Thorin´s throat got so tight it felt like he was choking while he hang his head in defeat.

 _“Please don´t go…”_ Thorin managed to utter between sobs, although he knew she couldn´t hear him.

Balin came behind him, placing his hand on Thorin´s shoulder squeezing it lightly to gain his attention. After a moment taking a ragged breath, Thorin sat on his knees leaning back and turning his head Thorin´s bloodshot eyes met Balin´s sympathetic gaze.

Balin didn´t say anything, only offered a couraging smile to his old friend. Thorin averted his gaze feeling suddenly so very tired and closed his eyes heaving a sigh. It had been an extremely emotional day for him and it drained his strength near to nothing.

 _“Come Thorin. We have to decide where are we gonna spend the night as the mountain is still too hot to enter,”_ Dwalin gruffly spoke leaning on his ax.

 _“Aye! And we need to talk about what to do with that dragon,”_ Dain´s rough voice came behind Dwalin who turned surprised around his gaze landing on Thorin´s cousin who was fuming with rage.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Balin flatly asked turning his attention to Dain, his expression turning solemn.

 _“Isn't obvious? We need to hunt it down and kill it_ ,” Dain spat out stomping toward Thorin who snapped his eyes wide open jerking his head at his way when he heard his cousin´s plan.

 _“Kill it?”_ Thorin nearly snarled his crystal blue eyes turning dark with seething anger toward his cousin who was planning on killing his One.

 _“Yes, Thorin, kill it. It was responsible for burning down Iron Hills, killing hundreds of my warriors, women and children alike. That dragon is a monster that needs to be hunted down,”_ Dain pointed the direction where Myra had flew mere minutes ago.

Clenching his jaw Thorin narrowed his eyes, unwavering gaze drilled on Dain while he slowly rose to his feet facing him fully. Thorin tried to rein in his anger but it was hard as he saw Dain´s almost demonic glare, he was thirsty for blood, dragon blood.

 _“You´re not going to do any of the sorts,”_ Thorin´s response took Dain fully by surprise as his bewildered gaze met Thorin´s blazing eyes.

 _“Have you lost your mind? Did that dragon knock you on the head or something? Are you seriously telling me not to go after it?”_ Dain´s questioned his cousin, the thick accent telling that under that astonished state Dain was fuming with anger.

 _“That is exactly what I´m telling you,”_ Thorin growled his eyes never leaving Dain.

Balin and Dwalin look at the two dwarves silently slightly worried that this could turn into a fist fight.

Dain pushed his face right into Thorin´s their noses nearly brushing each other as he grunted something his auburn eyes becoming darker with anger.

 _“You try and stop me, and I swear to Mahal, I will snap your neck…”_ Dain spoke lowly making Thorin grit his teeth. He knew when Dain was like this there was nothing he could do to stop his cousin.

Thorin watched silently as Dain turned around walking back into the tunnel clear decision in his mind who he would bring along to hunt the dragon down. Dwalin stepped forward leaning in whispering to Thorin feeling anxious as he knitted his brows.

_“Are you gonna let him kill Myra?”_

Thorin snapped his eyes toward Dwalin who nearly shrink under his tense glare.

 _“No, I am not. Alert Fili and Kili. We leave now to find her before Dain does,”_ Thorin commanded roughly narrowing his eyes as he turned to look at the direction where Myra had gone. He was not about to lose her again, he would chase her at the edge of the world if he had to. Dwalin nodded and hurried inside where the two brothers were sitting and waiting for something to happen.

When Dwalin approached them, Fili saw in his stiff demeanor and long hurried strikes that something was up. Dwalin´s gaze was focused, almost wild and Fili jumped up pulling his brother along with him.

 _“What´s going on?”_ Fili asked quietly when Dwalin halted in front of them breathing heavily.

 _“You two come with me,”_ his voice was thick and low like he was cautious who might hear him causing the Durin brothers to frown glancing around discreetly. Dwalin nearly dragged Fili and Kili out of the tunnel earning the boys be more than confused by Dwalin´s sudden behavior.

As soon they were out they noticed Thorin who was holding orcrist in his hand.

 _“Do you have your weapons?”_ he asked as his sharp gaze landed on his nephews. They merely nodded and Thorin hummed.

_“Good, we leave now before Dain have managed to gather his finest warriors for this task,”_

_“What is going on?”_ Kili asked readjusting his bow and arrows along with his sword.

 _“Dain is about to hunt Myra down and kill her, we need to find her first,”_ Thorin muttered turning his back on them earning furrowed looks from both.

 _“What?!”_ they said at the same time as Fili narrowed his eyes while Kili´s frown deepened.

 _“Aye, Dain wants to kill her and revenge his loss,”_ Dwalin growled while gripping the handle of his ax tighter getting ready to go.

 _“Just when Thorin and Myra are in good terms again…”_ Balin sighed shaking his head sadness visible in his face. Fili´s and Kili´s faces lit up when they heard Myra had no longer angry at their uncle.

“Well, what are we waiting for! Let´s go!” Kili chuckled Fili nodding while keeping his gaze on Thorin who smiled at his nephews.

Catching the few rams that Dain had brought along when they had arrived in Erebor, the dwarves took a heading toward Ered Lithui, Ash Mountains which located on the northern border of Mordor.

 

 

***

 

Myra glided over the mountains diving into the valley of Udûn and followed it, keeping an eye if there was something that wasn´t friendly.  Ered Lithui was rugged and forbidding, broken peaks and barren ridges, the perfect environment for a dragon. Ash-grey hue dominated the landscape as far as the eye could see.

Seeing a wide platform on the mountainside Myra slowed down and coming to a halt she hovered above the level pleased to see there was a cave large enough for her to enter. Carefully, hitting her huge wings Myra managed to land on it sending a dust cloud into the air. Shaking herself like a dog she settled down and took a good look at her new home.

Deep valley traveled between Ash Mountains and Mountains of Shadow, dark and unwelcoming, mountains reaching the clouds high above her and forming a steep wall. Air was a thick and hot, thin layer of fume covering the valley´s floor and as Myra took a deep inhale she could smell the limestone and sulfur. Further away Myra could faintly see the eery glow of rufous caused by Mount Doom.

If anyone wanted to come after her, they would be fools to enter here. And if proven her point, her sharp eyes landed on the figures far away from her new lair, walking toward the mountain. A growl emerged from her throat when she narrowed her eyes as her black pupils widened so she could see what kind of creatures were stupid enough to approach her.

Orcs.

Rolling her eyes Myra heaved a sigh followed by a deeply frustrated growl. She had nearly forgotten Mordor was their habitat alongside with trolls and nazgûls. But then again, they would provide some entertainment for her, if she got tired of them, she could always eat them. 

Watching them moving across the plain Myra had time to take a good look at them, bulgy, heavily armed and tall. These orcs were soldiers, no doubt the remains of Azog´s army that hadn´t gone to Erebor. Extending her neck Myra peeked over the edge glancing the mountainside. There was a very narrow, treacherous path that led under her home continuing further away on the other ridge.

Orcs needed to be quite the mountain goats if they wanted to reach her if they ever were after her. Myra stopped to think for a minute if she should make her presence known but then again, she wasn´t really in a mood for another fight. She just wanted to rest and forget everything that happened after she had killed Smaug, the last male dragon in Middle-Earth. Not that she would have mated with him.

Letting her mind drift into the past when she was an infant and her mother told the tales of her origin. It was so long time ago, her memory had faded from those times like a fog was covering them into a thick blanket and it was hard to peek through.

 

 

 

Long before Morgoth created Glaurung, Eru himself created a celestial cobalt blue dragon group to guard Middle-Earth alongside with Valar when the “Music of the Ainur” was completed. Those dragons were immortals, wise and intelligence with a pure heart but they were forbidden to mate any other dragon apart from celestial ones to keep the bloodline untainted if such a race ever was to emerge into the world.

When Morgoth created Glaurung, two of the celestial female dragons were drawn to him breaking the absolute rule not to mate with any other dragon expect from their own kin. Glaurung had ten offsprings with those female dragons but when Eru found out about it, he punished the females by turning them into stone, molding them into mountains, one of them was later known as Erebor. Their hearts, however, didn't turn into stone, instead, they turned into the purest jewel, becoming the hearts of the mountains.

Nine of Glaurung´s offsprings were killed by Valar when they were juveniles but one managed to escape their sibling's fate by hiding deep in Morgoth´s realm and became the only living daughter of Glaurung The Deceiver and unknown celestial female dragon.

Hiding in the deep caves of Angband for centuries, she grew under the watchful eye of Glaurung who made sure his only daughter was well fed and healthy which was unlike behavior for Morgoth´s firstborn dragon. Glaurung named his daughter Mirynzini – Heavenly Spirit of the Wind taking great pride that this azure blue dragon with dark, almost black markings on her body was his flesh and blood.

 When her father was called into a war of Dagor Bragollach that lasted a year, Mirynzini dared to leave her cave and flew at the edge of Angband and became face to face with Ancalagon The Black.

She mated with him behind Glaurung´s back and laid a single cobalt blue egg that she guarded carefully while Ancalagon watched over his territory bringing food for his mate as she was unable to hunt.

But when her father returned a from the battle and discovered his daughter had mated with Ancalagon, Glaurung became furious releasing his fire upon them both. She was able to flee with her precious egg only because Ancalagon was much bigger than Glaurung and gave her the opportunity to save herself and their only child.

She fled far away from the lands of Angband making a home in Ered Mithrin and when the egg finally hatched on one misty morning, she named her only daughter Zarmyray - The Mysterious One, as she was the only descendant of the single branch of the celestial dragon and the bloodline of Glaurung and Ancalagon.

By the time Myra learned who her father was, Ancalagon was dead, slain by Eärendil leaving his legacy to his only child, and her mother was devastated to hear her mate was gone. Mirynzini mourned the death of her mate so deeply her heart finally gave out and she died in her cave, leaving Myra alone, the only dragon in Middle-Earth who had celestial blood in her veins which allowed her to outlive every mortal being in this world.

 

 

A sorrowful growl escaped from Myra as she let her memories of her mother fade away and focusing her gaze back to the approaching orcs. From time to time she missed her, Mirynzini was the wisest dragon Myra had known and could use some of her advice right now. She had come a long way but never she had felt so utterly alone as she did at the moment. And Myra couldn´t blame anyone but herself for that.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Riding toward the Ash Mountains Thorin gripped the reins tightly in his hands cursing his cousin. He understood the reason behind the want to kill Myra but Thorin also knew Dain well enough to know no matter how hard he tried to explain to him, Myra was his One, Dain wasn´t the one to listen to reason.

 _”How we going to get her back once we find her?”_ Kili´s sudden ask disturbed Thorin´s brooding.

 _”You mean if we find her?”_ Fili stated glancing at his brother who frowned as his eyes met Fili´s.

 _”We are heading to lands of Mordor, it´s a pretty big place. Even Myra´s size dragon isn´t easy to find there,”_ Balin replied earning even deeper frown from Kili as he set his eyes ahead.

 _”Didn´t think of that…”_ he muttered but then something dawn to him.

_”That also means it´s going to be difficult to Dain find her either,”_

Thorin couldn´t help chuckle when he heard his younger nephew´s cheerful tone.

 _”You´re right Kili but we still need to find her first,”_ Thorin spoke and kicking the sides of his ram ordering it to pick up the speed and all four dwarves made haste to find Myra and bring her home where Thorin could protect her.

 

 

Dain had managed to gather a group of twenty his best warriors and was heading out when he noticed Thorin was nowhere to be seen. Turning around he scanned the dwarves in the tunnels making a note Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin were also missing.

_“Looking for someone?”_

Gandalf´s voice came behind him and twirling around Dain´s eyes landed on the tall wizard´s face who was gazing down at him calmly.

 _“Where´s Thorin?”_ Dain asked irritated stomping past Gandalf who was humming something under his breath.

_“Not here,”_

_“I can see that, where did he go?”_ Dain huffed glaring at the wizard.

 _“I believe he went with his most skilled warriors to save his One,”_ Gandalf murmured while leaning on his staff looking on the horizon.

 _“His One?”_ Dain was confused.

 _“Yes, they have experienced so much in this past year, I doubt Thorin will allow anything to come between them again. You of all people should know how fiercely protective male dwarves are when it comes to their loved ones, especially if someone threatened to kill them,”_ Gandalf smiled at Dain who was frowning not understanding what Gandalf was trying to say to him.

 _“I didn´t know Thorin had found his One…”_ he muttered averting his eyes for a minute.

 _“Oh, you´ll meet her again soon enough…. let´s hope you ´ll live through it,”_ Gandalf hummed and walked into the tunnels searching for Bilbo as he had a task for the little hobbit.

 _“Again? Wha….?”_ Dain asked blinking but the wizard was already gone leaving very confused dwarf to stand outside.

 _“My lord?”_ one of his soldiers asked stepping forward holding his spear.

 _“Never mind, let´s go,”_ Dain huffed lifting his battle ax but the second question halted him.

_“Do we have a plan for how we are going to kill that thing? It´s gigantic…”_

Rolling his eyes Dain turned to face the warrior who had asked that.

_“We´ll think of something, it bleeds, so that means we can kill it,”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“It had scars on its chest and neck, I saw them when the dragon attacked Iron Hills,”_ Dain was getting angrier by this ridiculous delay and shot a warning look shutting the warrior´s mouth as another question was already in his mind.

 _“Where are we heading?”_ one of them asked when Gandalf suddenly appeared in front of them Bilbo beside him.

 _“Bilbo is coming with you,”_ Gandalf said earning a brow to rise up as Dain glanced at the hobbit.

 _“No he´s not,”_ Dain shook his head but Gandalf took a step forward.

 _“Yes he is, you´ll going to be needing him when you get there,”_ Gandalf spoke lowly not leaving room for arguing making Dain narrow his eyes as he shifted his doubtful gaze back to the hobbit who was looking nervous.

 _“Sounds like you know where we are supposed to go,”_ Dain growled not liking one bit about the sudden change of his plans.

 _“Yes, Mordor,”_ the wizard hummed straightening his back watching how Dain´s men gasped in shock their eyes bulging in their sockets.

 _“Alright, let´s go then,”_ Dain merely stated turning around starting to walk in that direction his men not far behind.

 _“Are you sure about this?”_ Bilbo muttered glancing up as he watched the dwarves growing the distance between them.

 _“Quite sure, don´t underestimate yourself Bilbo Baggins, you have surprised me many times already, you are more capable of doing this than you think,”_ Gandalf hummed giving the hobbit encouraging smile. Bilbo didn´t say anything to that, only gave a shy, slightly nervous smile back and then turned to catch up with his new traveling companions.

 

 

The sun was starting to set when Thorin and his small company reached the small mountain next to the Sea of Rhûn. Thorin saw that the rams were exhausted from running almost full speed all day and decided to stop for the night and let them rest. From the horizon, Thorin could faintly see the peeks of Ash Mountains, a smile forming on his face when he realized they were getting close.

 _“Let´s rest here for the night, Dain is forced to travel by foot and I doubt even him will not walk all night long,”_ Thorin spoke glancing behind him where Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili had stopped their goats.

 _“Sounds good to me, I can´t feel my ass,”_ Kili whined lifting himself on the saddle as his muscles were getting numb. Dwalin chuckled while dismounting and starting to strip his goat from its gears.

 _“Want me to rub it?”_ he then asked wiggling his brows causing Kili to gaze at him mouth open a small panic forming in his eyes.

 _“No, thank you,”_ Kili quipped earning Thorin and Balin to laugh out loud while Fili merely shook his head feeling amused.

 _“You sure? I would hate if your royal ass is so numb you can`t ride tomorrow let alone on a back of a dragon,”_ Dwalin hummed giving no mercy at the young lad as he was enjoying teasing him.

 _“What do you mean on a dragon?”_ Kili felt horrified all of a sudden. He had thought once they would find Myra and convince her to come back they would ride back on the rams. Although he loved Myra and thought her as his aunt, flying high above the clouds on her back when she was an enormous dragon wasn´t exactly on his bucket list.

 _“Quicker we get back to Erebor the better and riding on Myra´s back is the quickest way,”_ Thorin spoke while tiding up his ram and started with Balin gather some firewood ignoring Kili´s panicking expression.

 _“Right…,”_ he muttered glancing at his brother who just smirked at him.

 _“Afraid of heights, little brother?”_ Fili chuckled earning a glare from Kili.

 _“Shut up Fee,”_ Kili mumbled and turned to strip his goat´s saddle and harness.

 

The fire crackled sending small glowing specks into the air as the dwarves settled after eating. Thorin leaned against his ram´s side gazing the starry night sky above him, feeling alone spite the company of his nephews and friends. The feeling of longing gripped his heart tightly as Thorin let his mind drift back to the times when Myra was with him, fighting alongside him against orcs and trolls, those small moments of happiness when they snuck out the camp to be alone and enjoy each other´s company. Thorin hadn´t realized just how much he missed her presence.

Thorin yearned to be able to embrace her, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her and promise her that he would never again break her heart.  Thorin just wanted to grow old with her but when that thought crossed his mind, he couldn´t help but chuckle sadly at it. He would die long before Myra as he well knew dragons could live a very long time and Myra had already lived thousands of years and seem as she was still young. 

And then it hit him fully when Thorin realized that he would ultimately break her heart again when his time would come and he had to leave everyone, including Myra behind. Closing his eyes, Thorin took calming breath wiping the single tear that sneaked out of his eye as the thought of his beloved would have to wander in this world alone Mahal knows how many decades. His only comfort was that they would reunite again one day when Myra´s days would be full, as their souls were bound together.

 _“You alright laddie?”_ Balin´s soft voice came behind him causing Thorin to jump slightly as Balin managed to startle him.

 _“Yes, I´m fine,”_ Thorin cleared his throat crossing his arms staring at the darkness pushing those depressing thoughts out of his mind as he shifted his gaze back to the thousands of stars that twinkled above him.

Everyone was gone to sleep and Thorin was dozing off next to the dying embers when suddenly out of the darkness came a thunderous roar that nearly shook the ground waking up all five in instant.

Thorin flinched as he straightened his back too fast while Kili and Fili jumped upward still half asleep but weapons ready all the same swaying from side to side for a second or two before figuring out where they were. Dwalin and Balin stood up looking toward the Ash Mountains and they all saw enormous blue flames exploding in the distance. 

 _“What´s happening?”_ Kili asked confused as he turned to look in the same direction as Fili and the rest.

 _“Myra is happening….”_ Balin mumbled stroking his beard.

 _“It can´t be Dain since they would have to past us and they are not that quick to walk,”_ Thorin muttered his blazing and worried eyes stared at the fireballs being blasted into the sky illuminating the horizon in the black and blue light that slowly faded away before the next blast lit the night sky. They all glanced at each other confused what could possibly anger her that badly she was willing to set the entire Mordor into flames.

 _“Orcs…”_ Dwalin huffed suddenly under his breath earning Thorin to shift his eyes to him.

 _“Aye, Mordor is their domain and there could be more vile creatures there than just orcs,”_ Balin warned looking at Fili and Kili before turning his attention to Thorin who merely nodded.

 _“Not that she can´t deal with them by herself but maybe we should go and help?”_ Kili asked his tone of voice little unsure as he stared at his uncle who was frowning his lips forming a thin straight line.

Without saying anything Thorin mounted on his goat and ushered the animal to gallop full speed toward the mountain. Dwalin and Balin did the same while Fili and Kili glanced at each other for a moment before hopping onto their rams following the trio ahead. 

 

Myra´s eyes were gleaming from fury as she stared at the enemy below her, a deep growl emerging from the depts of her chest. Those pitiful excuse of orcs dared to disturb her sleep. Hovering above the remaining orc army Myra watched them trying to organize their troops while shouting orders in black speech. She wasn´t interested in their reason to come after her, everyone hunting a dragon had the same goal ultimately…they all wanted to be the hero who killed the terrifying monster. But no one ever stopped to think how hard, almost impossible it was to actually kill a dragon. Sneering at the orcs as they aimed their weapons toward her, as if their puny spears and arrows would harm her.

Inhaling deeply Myra then let out another mighty roar that resonated through their chest and was about to breath fire when form the corner of her eye Myra saw someone waving at her. Halting the attack she turned her large head letting her wings slow down and glanced down.

Her electric blue eyes narrowed a quiet growl traveling up in her throat as she glared at this small creature who dared to confront her in such a way. Was it a male?

 _“I wish to speak to you oh mighty dragon!”_ the creature spoke loudly earning Myra to lift her scaly brow while tilting her head. She studied him quietly, the flesh-colored skin, deformations and those bulgy eyes that stared at her back lacking any kind of emotions. It was a goblin, well-mannered goblin and it puzzled Myra. Usually, flattery worked on dragons as they were addicted to it but Myra wasn´t interested, she knew it was just a way try to get onto her good side.

 _“Speak if you must, if you pique my interest I´ll consider if I should let you live or not,”_ Myra growled flashing her teeth. She didn’t think much of goblins as they weren´t worthy of anything in her eyes but she was curious to hear what this little foul creature had to say, what was so important that he was willing to risk his life to speak to a dragon twenty times bigger than he was.

The goblin acted poised although Myra could see the hint of wonder and fear in his demeanor. He answered her gaze without wavering standing straight in front of her.

 _“I am sure you will be very interested in what I have to say great Zarmyray,”_ he spoke bowing deeply.

So, he knew her name. Hitting the air with her wings Myra sent a dust cloud up into the air as she landed a few feet away from him and opened slightly her snout enough so she could have easily burned the goblin to ashes with her dragonfire. The goblin didn´t flinch although on his forehead formed a thin layer of sweat.

 _“And you are…?”_ Myra started.

 _“Krurm, oh mighty Zarmyray,”_ he answered.

 _“Krurm…,”_ Myra repeated, her deep, unnatural voice made it sound strange. She tilted her huge head looking up and down the goblin now that she was closer. Myra wanted to make him feel uncomfortable to see if he would start squirming under her studying gaze.

When their eyes met the second time Myra growled quietly. The goblin hadn´t shown any sign of weakness forcing her to admit this creature had received excellent training and was extremely brave. Or he was extremely stupid. Either way, Myra would have her fun with him in no time.

 _“What is it that you wanted to tell me, Krurm?”_ Myra purred lowering her head so low her lower jaw touched the ground. Then she pushed her head merely a foot away from the goblin´s face. Krurm felt Myra´s fiery breath on his skin.

 _“Be quick about it, before I´ll get too bored,”_ she continued and withdrew her head back again glancing at the orcs behind her noticing how nervous they were.

 _“Our Dark Lord wants you to join in our forces,”_ Krurm announced loudly causing Myra to jerk her head as her glare settled on him once again.

 _“And who is your Dark Lord?”_ she snarled, her tail twitching. She didn´t like the sound of it.

_“Sauron,”_

Myra´s gaze grew dark as she narrowed her eyes at the name she knew all too well. She had fought against Sauron in the War of the Last Alliance as Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, and Isildur had come to her asking for help. They knew she was the descendant of Celestial dragon and because of it, there was good in her heart.

Myra wasn´t keen to live in a world ruled by Sauron so she agreed to help. She almost lost her life in that war but they managed to defeat him.

And now it seemed that he had somehow come back?

The ominous deep growl emerged from Myra´s throat, intensifying until the ground was shuddering. Then she opened her jaws breathing a blue stream of fire into the air.

The fiery spear whooshed over Krurm hitting the second army of orcs behind him. The crackling sound of the fire covered the screams of the orcs spreading further back swallowing everyone under it. The air of plains of Mordor was quickly filled with the stench of burning flesh mixed with fear that reeked from the remaining orcs and Krurm that watched the horror in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes blazing with fire Myra´s glare pierced Krurm, who was standing a few feet away from her trembling like a leaf in the wind as he peered at her.

 _“You can tell your Dark Lord, I defeated him once, I´ll defeat him again and I´ll keep defeating him as long as I´m alive in this world. He will never get me in his troops,”_ Myra growled trying her very best not to burn this insolent goblin too.

 _“He´ll not take this kindly,”_ Krurm stuttered earning Myra to narrow her eyes as she growled again and the shaking it cost, sent chilling shivers to run down Krurm´s and remaining orcs´ back.

 _“I don´t care how he will take it!”_ Myra bellowed hitting her tail onto the ground with a loud thud causing the orcs to jump back. Her cavern like nostrils stirred as she took a deep inhale but froze in the middle of attempting to burn rest of them too when she caught a familiar scent. Lifting herself up while turning her long scaly neck Myra took another sniff bewildered expression forming on her face as a short, soft sounding growl escaped from her.

It couldn´t be!

Spreading her wings Myra jumped into the air eager to find the owner of that comforting scent, forgetting the orcs and the goblin who glared at her gritting his teeth. Bringing bad news to his lord wasn´t something he enjoyed doing.

 

Thorin rode fast across the plain when he saw movement on the night sky and ordered everyone to stop.

 _“What is it?”_ Balin asked as he halted his ram looking at Thorin worriedly.

A high pitch screech startled them making everyone to look up and saw an enormous cobalt blue dragon dive from the sky toward the dwarves.

Rams snorted while tossing their heads some of them rising to their hinder legs grumbling in fright.

 _“Easy,”_ Fili tried to calm his ram as it kept turning in circles trying desperately flee from the spot as every instinct demanded it to run when a huge predator was approaching.

The dragon landed twenty feet away from them letting out a whimper. Myra´s soft gaze met Thorin who was smiling from ear to ear when he saw his beloved.

Dismounting Thorin walked over to her as she lowered her head allowing Thorin to hugged her snout lovingly placing gentle kisses on top of it. A low purr came from Myra when she felt his touch on her again making her close her eyes and carefully settled to lie on the ground while Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili approach the couple wide grins plastered on their faces.

 _”It´s good to see you back to normal,”_ Balin chuckled as he stepped beside her head laying his hand under her eye as it opened and big, shining electric blue eye settled on him, vertical pupil narrowing as Myra gazed Balin letting out a quiet growl of greeting.

“Aye, because we are facing a problem,” Dwalin muttered stopping a couple of feet away earning Myra to shift his eyes on the warrior blinking in question.

 _“Dain and his troops are coming after you, they are planning on killing you,”_ Fili explained making Myra frown and let out a huff that made Thorin chuckle against her snout.

 _“I know you think they can´t kill you but Dain is very resourceful, he will find a way to do it and I´m not planning on waiting for that to happen. I lost you once, I won´t lose you again,”_ Thorin spoke finally letting go of her snout looking at Myra with determination.

Myra tilted her head as she was puzzled how exactly a dwarf was going to protect a dragon.

 _“And how you were planning on stopping him?”_ she asked lowly lifting her scaly brow feeling amused by the fact that Thorin was now fiercely protective of her.

 _“First we need to get you back to Erebor,”_ Thorin said solemnly.

 _“That´s your grand plan? Get me back to Erebor?”_ Myra chuckled lifting herself to sit on her hinder legs bending her wings against her sides.

 _“At least I will know where you are and that way I can prevent Dain or any of his men to approach you,”_ Thorin nearly snarled his anger getting better of him as frustration lifted its head.

Blowing air through her nose Myra stared at Thorin quietly, wondering if she should tell him what she had learned about Sauron. But that wasn´t Thorin´s concern or his fight. He wouldn´t probably be even alive the time Sauron would try to conquer the world again, and he would need his One Ring and as far as Myra knew, it was lost centuries ago.

 _“You don´t trust me…”_ Thorin quiet and hurtful tone of voice pierced Myra´s mind and she shook herself back to present looking at the dwarf king before her.

_“Hmm?”_

_“Is that why you don´t want to come back? You are afraid I might break your heart again….”_

Myra was surprised to hear that. The way Thorin was looking at her told Myra that he genuinely regretted his behavior under the dragon sickness and now he was scared she wouldn´t want to be with him any longer.

 _“You do realize I´m a fire breathing dragon? Dain wouldn´t have a chance to come near enough to try and kill me,”_ Myra hummed.

 _“And it´s not that I don´t trust you, it´s just amusing thought to me that a dwarf wants to protect a dragon,”_ she continued earning giggles behind Thorin who turned to glare at his nephews who were trying hard not to laugh out loud.

 _“Oh, uncle we´re never going to let that one go!”_ Kili giggled stepping back when he saw Thorin´s outraged demeanor approaching suddenly but Myra´s long muscular tail curled between the two Durin dwarves while letting out a growl.

Thorin glanced up to see Myra´s expression and he couldn´t stay mad at his nephew. But screams and battle cries startled them all and Dwalin alongside with Balin turned to look back toward the mountain seeing a small army of orcs charging forward riding on wargs.

 _“Not these guys again,”_ Dwalin muttered while Myra glared at the army sneering as she moved to stand in front of the five dwarves.

 _“Get on,”_ she said extending her neck lowering herself so they could climb on her back. Fili was first to climb on followed by Dwalin and Balin but Kili was little hesitant as he wasn´t a big fan of heights.

 _“Kili, you need to get on, now!”_ Thorin barked at him as he glanced over his shoulder seeing the enemy approaching fast. Shaking his head Kili bit his lower lip and with the help of his brother, managed to climb on Myra´s back, between Fili and Dwalin.

Thorin was last to climb just as the first row of orcs were near enough to throw their spears. Myra roared angrily her eyes glowing with malice as she took inhale and let loose a stream of blue fire out of her belly that engulfed the orcs in a blink of a second.

 _“Hold on!”_ she then told the dwarves sitting on her back and took off flying hitting her enormous wings to get more altitude.

The wind was mercilessly twirling around them as Kili tried desperately to hold on one of her spikes as he felt every movement Myra did under him.

 _“This is why I hate flying!!”_ Kili shouted squeezing his eyes shut. Fili glanced at his brother over his shoulder a smile on his face.

_“You weren´t afraid when we flew with the eagles!”_

_“That was different!”_

_“How that was any different?”_ Dwalin asked frowning.

 _“They weren´t scaly and they had wider backs,”_ Kili muttered. Fili and Dwalin just shook their heads at that while Myra let out a low grumble that vibrated through her chest toward her spine causing Kili to jump as he felt it on his inner thighs when he squeezed them hard against Myra to prevent him to fall.

Thorin was sitting in front of Fili looking in awe at the scenery below him. He could feel her every muscle extending, flexing, working under him as Myra shifted chasing the wind currents her long neck moving slightly keeping her huge leather wings extended. Then he realized this was the first time he was flying with her, as Myra shared the magnificent feeling of being free up in the skies carried by the winds.

Riding on a dragon made Thorin feel surprisingly powerful as he leaned on, peeking down and saw Dain and his men making their way toward the mountain they just left behind. Thorin frowned, Dain and his men were walking right into an ambush and as much he hated his cousin right now for wanting to kill his One, Thorin couldn´t live with himself if Dain and his men were slaughtered by orcs and Thorin didn´t do anything about it.

 _“What you wanna do?”_ Myra´s question snapped Thorin out of his brooding and he gazed at Myra who turned her head so she could see Thorin. So, even Myra had seen the dwarves on the ground.

 _“I would hate myself if I didn´t do anything…”_ Thorin murmured still trying to figure out what he wanted to do when Myra´s next sentence did it for him.

_“You know, Bilbo is with them..”_

_“What?! Why??”_ Thorin barked glancing down again and saw the halfling walking behind the dwarves.

 _“I don´t know….let´s go ask him,”_ Myra hummed raising her brow and before Thorin could say anything, she turned her enormous body and glided toward the group.

 

 _“Dragon!”_ one of Dain´s warriors shouted when they happened to glance up and saw Myra´s silhouette moving against the starry sky toward them.

 _“Spears ready!”_ Dain yelled his orders while Bilbo watched in horror as the huge dragon dove down letting out a roar at the same time when three dwarves threw their spears into the air with deadly accuracy.

Two of them hit Myra´s chest bouncing back as the scales were diamond hard dropping back to the ground not leaving even a scratch on the scales. But the third one hit on her join in the wing causing Myra to halt her diving with a thunderous roar as the pain hit her nerves like a thousand black arrows. The violent sudden movement nearly threw the dwarves off of her back making Thorin gasp in surprise and then yelling her name in fright.

_“Myra!!”_

_“Stop Dain! Thorin is on her back!!”_ Bilbo shouted when he heard Thorin´s voice coming from above them.

 _“Don´t be ridiculous, why would the king under the mountain ride a ferocious beast like that?”_ Dain huffed motioning his men to pick up the spears and throw them again.

 _“Because Myra is Thorin´s One and you´re about to kill them both!”_ Bilbo was frustrated on dwarves and their stubbornness. Dain blinked turning his head when he heard that and just stared at the hobbit disbelief all over his face.

_“What?”_

_“Dain! You moron!! You wanna kill me too??!”_ Thorin´s voice boomed across the air causing everyone to look up seeing Myra hovering above them snarling her chest glowing pale blue as she restrained all her anger trying to keep herself from lashing out and burn the whole lot.

 _“Cousin? What are you doing up there?”_ Dain was confused as he watched the dragon slowly was hitting her wings while gradually descending closer to the ground.

 _“Waiting for you to come to your senses,”_ Thorin growled glancing on his right seeing the spear sticking out from Myra´s wing near the shoulder where the scales weren´t that hard and the blood stained her cobalt blue scales red. A quiet, ominous, deep growl emerged from her and Thorin knew she was angry, making it difficult to convince her not to burn his cousin.

 _“We can talk previous issues later, right now you need to turn back, there´s an orc army coming toward you,”_ Dwalin suddenly spoke poking his head behind Kili staring at Dain who tilted his head frowning when he saw Dwalin.

_“What are you doing there?”_

_“Same as Thorin….saving your ass,”_ Dwalin huffed crossing his arms.

 _“While we keep arguing about this, orcs are getting closer,”_ Fili´s voice was heard and Dain tossed his arms into the air turning around.

 _“Is the whole Durin family up there?”_ he muttered and when he heard Kili´s voice saying yes Dain just shook his head.

 _“You can fight later, right now we need to get out of here,”_ Balin´s stern voice was heard, no one argued as they suddenly heard battle cries and drumming sound coming from the distance.

 _“Can´t we just let Myra release her fire?”_ Kili asked but Thorin glared at his nephew over his shoulder.

_“Myra is hurt, she can´t fly properly with a spear stuck in her wing, it´s already difficult for her to keep herself airborne,”_

_“Right….”_ Kili nodded feeling embarrassed that he didn´t realize that.

 _“Let´s go!”_ Thorin barked his order and dwarves and the hobbit on the ground turned toward Erebor while Myra with some struggle managed to get more altitude and turning around started flying above Dain and the rest toward the Lonely Mountain.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Growling quietly while trying to keep airborne, Myra glanced at the right wing where the spear was stuck. The pain was almost unbearable, every hit with the wing caused a jolt of sharp pain to travel through her nerves earning a whine from her.

Thorin worriedly eyed Myra and her every move looking at the spear biting his lower lip. It had to be removed but if she landed Thorin wasn´t sure if she was able to lift herself up in the air again.

 _“We´re almost home, amrâlimê…”_ Thorin whispered stroking her neck earning a low purr from Myra.

 _“And once we are, I´m gonna have a heart to heart with Dain,”_ Thorin muttered to himself clenching his jaw as the flashback of Myra being hit by the spear and her cry of pain came back to his mind.

 _“Are we there yet?”_ Kili´s moan came from behind earning a glance over the shoulder as Thorin was frowning at Kili´s tone of voice.

 _“Not yet,”_ he huffed.

 _“I don´t feel so good…”_ Kili mumbled holding his stomach. Myra turned her head looking at Kili who looked rather green.

 _“Don´t you dare puke on my back, I will drop you faster than you can pray Mahal,”_ Myra snarled her eye flashing warningly.

 _“No promises……”_ Kili muttered making a gagging sound causing Myra to let out a strong growl.

 _“Easy girl, maybe you should fly low enough so he could jump off….He can run with Dain and the others,”_ Thorin suggested and Kili´s face lit up a little.

 _“Please, Myra,”_ Kili begged.

Rolling her eyes Myra blew air from her nose and started slowly descent while slowing down so Kili wouldn´t break his bones when she saw the river on her left.

 _“You can jump into the river,”_ Myra spoke flying toward it and her toes nearly touching the surface glided over the river waiting for Kili to take the dive.

 _“See you in Erebor,”_ Kili grinned standing awkwardly up wailing his arms while Thorin, Fili, Balin, and Dwalin watched his attempt to jump.

 _“Du bekâr!”_ Kili shouted and leaped into the air and hit the water with a big splash earning whoop from Dwalin and Fili while Thorin merely shook his head.

When Myra saw Kili was safely on the ground she let out a roar and hitting her wings rose back up higher into the air while Kili waved at them seeing from the corner of his eye that Dain and the rest were approaching him.

 _“What happened laddie?”_ Dain asked breathing heavily as he stopped next to Kili who was shaking the water off of his hair.

 _“They let me off because I was getting airsick,”_ Kili said with weak smile water drops streaming down on his face earning a chuckle from Dain.

 _“Dwarves are not created for flying,”_ Dain mused as Bilbo finally caught up with them.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Kili asked cheerfully when he saw the halfling.

 _“Gandalf…”_ Bilbo managed to answer as he bent trying to catch his breath.

 _“Ah,”_ Kili grinned.

 _“Better get moving, the remains of the orc army is still hot on our tail,”_ Dain muttered when he heard the distant drumming of warg´s paws hitting the ground.

Dwarves started jogging toward Erebor knowing they would not reach it in time. They were on foot while the orcs were riding.

 

***

 

Myra struggled to land in front of the gates of Erebor as dwarves on the ground were shouting and running around panicking as the enormous cobalt blue dragon was approaching them again.

 _”So that´s what it looks like from your point of view,”_ Fili chuckled as he leaned over Thorin´s shoulder to get a better look.

Myra merely grunted as she with some difficulties managed to land followed by a painful whimper as her wounded wing touched the ground. Thorin jumped off right away motioning Dwalin, Balin, and Fili to do the same as he turned to look at the spear. It was embedded deep in the supporting muscle, just under the joint that was attached with the shoulder.

 _“I need to pull it out, it might hurt,”_ Thorin softly murmured stroking Myra´s neck as she turned to look at him. Only with a nod of her head Myra allowed Thorin to grasp the spear and with help from Dwalin, they pulled hard causing Myra to cry out loud tossing her head higher into the air. Her first instinct was to burn whoever caused her so much pain but now it wasn´t an option. Gritting her teeth a deep, long growl emerged from her chest as he endured the sharp pain that spread through her entire wing as it shook her body.

Finally, Thorin and Dwalin managed to get the spear out from her wing leaving a deep bleeding wound. Dwalin threw the spear into the ground while Thorin took a closer look on her wing touching it gingerly as Myra whined quietly closing her eyes trying to block the pain that threatened to consume her entirely. Gradually it subsided leaving only a dull, aching pain she would tolerate better. Huffing she set her eyes on the horizon knowing Kili and the rest needed some aid to come home safely.

 _“Maybe you should let Oin see it,”_ Thorin spoke when he suddenly noticed that Myra was about to leap into the air.

 _“Myra! What are you doing?! You can´t fly with that wing!”_ Thorin barked stepping back to avoid to be hit by her wing.

 _“I have to….Bilbo and your nephew are in trouble, orcs are catching up them,”_ Myra growled glancing sideways at Thorin whose face was twisted in confusion.

 _“Let our warriors go, there´s no way I allow you to fly with that wing!”_ Thorin argued pointing her wing but Myra lowered her head only inches away from him narrowing her eyes.

 _“You won´t allow?”_ she repeated slowly, her piercing glare burning on Thorin´s skin as he stood his ground in front of her.

 _“Tell me, master dwarf…how exactly were you planning on stopping me?”_ Myra asked tilting her head as her gaze roamed up and down Thorin´s body before settling on his face. Thorin could feel her hot breath on his skin causing a light layer of sweat form on his forehead. Thorin knew quite well he couldn´t stop Myra from flying, he just hoped she would listen to him. But when he didn´t reply on her question, Myra lifted her brow with a smirk.

 _“Thought as much,”_ she hummed pulling her head back starting to turn so she could leap into the air.

 _“Besides, the time your warriors would make it to the scene, they all would be already dead,”_ Myra added over her shoulder and tensing her legs while extending her wings she then jumped into the air ignoring the pulsing pain forcing herself to fly higher before setting her course toward the small group that was preparing to face the orcs.

As Thorin watched Myra flying away toward the river where she had left Kili, Dwalin walked beside him crossing his arms gazing at the same direction for a moment before opening his mouth.  

_“So…this would be…what…the third time you watch her leaving you behind?”_

_“One more word and I will cut off your head,”_ Thorin growled glaring at his friend before turning around and approaching Gandalf who was standing little further away staring at the gate while Dwalin just snickered at his friend.

 _“It´s clearly becoming a habit of you two,”_ Dwalin hummed causing Thorin to halt and slowly turn his hand gripping the handle of the orcrist. Dwalin merely grinned lifting his hands up and made his way toward Balin who was talking with one of Dain´s people from Iron Hills.

 _“Why Thorin was riding with that monster? Why were any of you riding with that beast?? It destroyed our home!”_ the dwarrowdam nearly screamed her face twisted in anger as tears were glistening in her eyes.

 _“Dain should have killed it! I saw the spear stuck in its wing! Why Thorin pulled it out?”_ another one joined the argument making Balin sigh in frustration. Explaining anything to these dwarves were going to be difficult. Dwalin appeared Balin´s side placing his hand on his shoulder.

 _“Need some aid brother?”_ he asked lowly eyeing dwarrowdams seeing more coming their way.

 _“I need an army at this point to aid me,”_ Balin muttered stroking his beard as his gaze followed the wave of women approaching him.

_“Myra should bring Dain back shortly, let´s hope he comes to his senses when he realizes she saved their lives this time,”_

_“Aye, let´s hope you´re right,”_

 

 _“Gandalf,”_ Thorin greeted the wizard who turned to look at Thorin forming a smile on his face.

_“Thorin, I´m glad to see you are still in one piece,”_

_“Why wouldn´t I be?”_ Thorin lifted his brow not following Gandalf´s hint.

 _“Dragons are fiercely territorial creatures, you entered her new domain uninvited. I don´t know if that was brave or stupid, but either way, glad to see she didn´t kill you,”_ Gandalf smiled turning his attention back to the gate muttering something under his breath.

 _“She is my One, why would she kill me?”_ Thorin was getting irritated that everyone pointed out to him she was a dragon.

 _“There are a lot of things about her you don´t know Thorin. Because of her origin, good and evil are constantly battling inside of her. If evil wins, she loses her heart and she comes horrifying force of nature as you have witnessed, but if good wins Middle-Earth is safe as long as she breathes,”_ Gandalf spoke his tone growing serious which meant Thorin shouldn´t take her for granted, just because she was his one and loved him, she could turn on him faster than he could blink.

 _“She has that name for a reason Thorin… Zarmyray – The Mysterious One,”_ Gandalf pointed looking at Thorin who was now dead silent, gritting his teeth as he finally came to realize, he didn´t know anything about his companion.

 

 

 

 

Myra flew low enough so orcs wouldn´t notice her coming until the last minute and then it would be too late. She heard the battle cries and metal connecting metal, the foul stench of orcs mixed with blood and sweat. A low thunderous growl started forming in the back of her throat as Myra prepared to breathe fire.

The growl traveled through the air, vibrating across the water´s surface making every soldier halt the fight as orcs and dwarves were looking at the source of the creature who made that sound. But they saw nothing, while their eyes tried to pierce the darkness, the scent of fear floating in the air.

Suddenly everything exploded in front of the orcs as a bright blue flame came roaring toward them, causing everyone to start running in every direction trying to avoid the flames that hit the ground, making the rocks crack under enormous pressure and heat, some of them melting.

As Kili and Bilbo ran further away from the fire alongside with Dain and his men, a huge figure emerged out of the darkness, flying over them, blending perfectly with the night sky but Kili was grinning from ear to ear.

 _“Myra! She came back!”_ he cheered making even Bilbo smile widely.

A loud roar shook the ground and every orc on that riverbank scattered like chickens when seeing a fox trying to avoid being killed.

Myra breathed out another fireball upon them filling the air with dying screams. Dain and his men watched silently as the blue flames illuminated the sky and horizon with the eery color of white and blue.

 _“She is a force to reckon with, I hope Thorin knows what he is getting himself into…”_ Dain muttered quietly, shiver creeping up his spine as he was listening to the screams, watching the orcs burning alive, wailing and trying to smother the flames in front of him. Dain had seen a lot of action on the battlefields, blood and dead bodies weren´t an alien sight to him, but witnessing his enemy being burned alive was something even him couldn´t stomach. He had already watched his home, his people been killed by this creature but then Dain had no time to really see what was happening when the flames hit its target, but now he saw it and he didn´t like it. His people suffered the same fate in Iron Hills and the anger consumed Dain´s mind as his gaze landed on the burning bodies, the flames reflecting in his eyes.

Dain would find a way to revenge his people, he would find a way to kill that dragon and release Thorin from the shackles she had clearly put him on. Dain would do his cousin a favor by killing the beast that had enchanted Thorin and now it was clear to Dain. The dragon had put a spell on Thorin and that is why he thought this flying killer was his one.

 _“Not for long…”_ Dain muttered his glare following the dragon who was gliding above the dead bodies, trying to find anyone who might have survived.

_“Not for long….”_


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was slowly starting to rise on the horizon when Dain and his men finally decided to continue their walk back to Erebor after a much-needed rest. Myra had been patrolling nearby making sure no orc could sneak upon the dwarves while they slept.

 _“We could ask if Myra wants to fly us to Erebor, it´s much faster,”_ Bilbo said while walking behind Dain, next to Kili who paled at that, his breath forming a vapor cloud in front of his face when he exhaled sharply.

 _“I´m good with walking…”_ Kili muttered wiping his face.

Bilbo glanced at him frowning before remembering that Kili had become airsick the first time when he was on the dragon's back.

 _“Sorry, I forgot…”_ the hobbit offered apologizing smile pulling his jacket more firmly around himself making Kili grin at him.

_“No worries, besides…you would freeze to death up there in no time,”_

_“The halfling is right though, it is a faster way and we need to get to the mountain quickly,”_ Dain suddenly said sternly causing both Bilbo and Kili to stare at him stunned expression on their faces.

Dain lifted his brow when he turned to look back when he heard guttural noises as they tried to form a sentence that would make sense.

_“What?”_

_“Nothing, we just thought you hated Myra…,”_ Kili blinked muttering as his frown got deeper because he couldn't figure out why this sudden willingness to climb up on dragon´s back.

 _“So much you want her dead,”_ Bilbo added looking suspiciously at Dain who merely shrugged his shoulders.

 _“Well, she saved our lives…I´m willing to bury the ax for now until we get to Erebor,”_ he said turning his attention to the night sky.

Bilbo and Kili glanced at each other not so convinced but a hot meal and warmth of the fire were alluring thought as the chilliness of the night bit through their clothes.

 _“Can you call her?”_ Dain asked calmly earning a grunt from Kili who was reluctant to summon her down as he didn´t trust Dain´s sudden calmness and seemingly friendly manner toward the dragon. Fishing something from his pocket he lifted it between his lips and gently blew air.

 _“It´s a whistle…”_ Bilbo murmured quietly as he listened the high but soft sound coming from it. It traveled far, reaching Myra who let out a roar signaling she had heard it. Kili smiled as he put the cobalt blue whistle made of her own scales back in his pocket glancing at Bilbo.

_“Myra gave it to me after the trolls saying if I ever needed help, or my brother, just use it and she will come. She gave Thorin one too,”_

Bilbo was just about to say something when Myra came into view as she landed a few feet away from the group and set her gaze on the dwarves.

 _“So you remembered the whistle after all,”_ she chuckled watching Kili walking up to her. Extending his hand Myra lowered her head so Kili could stroke her snout for a brief moment.

 _“Aye…can you give us a lift to Erebor?”_ Kili asked but the tone he was using alert Myra and she eyed the dwarves before growled lowly.

 _“Sure,”_ she replied cautiously lowering herself on the ground. She kept her eyes on Dain when she noticed Bilbo´s frown and his glances toward the dwarf. Something wasn´t right but Myra couldn´t just take Kili and Bilbo leaving the rest behind so she allowed everyone to climb on her back. Dwarves trying to climb up using her wing was amusing to watch and Myra had to force herself not to laugh as few of them rolled back to the ground like a ball of raccoons cursing and muttering while trying again. Finally, all of them settled on Myra´s back feeling slightly uneasy.

Feeling the weights of twenty-one dwarves and a hobbit on her back wasn´t pleasant but it was a short flight so she could tolerate it.

As she started moving to get better footing so she could leap into the air Myra heard startled squeaks and gasps when her passengers tried to go with her movements to prevent themselves from falling. Dain could feel her muscles working beneath him as Myra positioned herself getting ready to lift herself and the passengers airborne.

 _“Where do I hold on??”_ one of the warriors asked fright in his tone earning amused glance over her shoulder.

 _“Wherever you can…”_ Myra chuckled turning her head gazing at the dwarf who wasn´t looking so tough anymore.

_“Wha….? What if I can´t find anything to hold on?”_

_“Then it was nice knowing you,”_ Myra sneered turning her attention up and tensing her muscles leaped into the air while dwarves were screaming holding onto her scales with their dear lives.

Dain hugged her spike that was sticking out from her back his face turning solemn as he kept looking at Myra´s scales as if he tried to find something. Then he found it, a soft spot between the scales where the spikes were growing forming a bristle-like sail helping her to take sharp turns in the air.

The gruesome grin grew Dain´s face when he realized he had the perfect opportunity to take his revenge on the dragon who foolishly allowed him to sit on her back. Dain didn´t think this could work, that Thorin´s nephew would actually call the beast and ask it to give them a ride to Erebor.

Mahal was on his side at last.

Myra flew low but fast toward Erebor never realizing what was about to happen, she was just happy to be back beside Thorin and maybe she dared to shift into a human form so she could feel the warmth and closeness of her lover once again. In dragon form, it just wasn´t the same.

 

 

Thorin was talking with Balin and Gandalf how to start repairing the gate when Fili´s voice was heard.

 _“They´re back! Myra´s coming!”_ Fili was excited to see her flying in the distance toward them.

Thorin turned around a smile forming on his face when his eyes searched for her in the sky and then he found her gliding gracefully through the air.

But suddenly Myra roared powerfully, her entire body shaking as she dove down bending her wings against her sides.

Thorin and his men gasped in shock, and one by one started running toward Ravenhill where Myra was apparently aiming for but she flew above them furious growl lingering in the air as she passed Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, and Fili.

Fili yelped when rain fell onto him but Thorin stared at his nephew in horror. It wasn´t rain, it was blood and it covered Fili´s entire upper body, his golden hair dyed in red, thick blood. Thorin watched terrified how the injured dragon flew past Erebor, correcting her flying path, going back toward Ravenhill trying to shake off the dwarves on her back.

 _“What in the name of Mahal is going on???”_ Thorin barked, his blue eyes gleaming with anger as he helplessly looked Myra´s struggle high above the ground.

 

Turning herself upside down Myra managed to dropped almost everyone onto the ground relatively safely, all but one. Dain was still on her back gripping with both hands the hilt of his sword that he had minutes ago embedded in the base of Myra´s neck, between the protective scales.

 _“Thorin will skin you alive for this!!”_ Myra bellowed straightening herself and Dain heaved a sigh locking his legs around her neck as well as he could.

 _“I don´t care! Your spell on my cousin will be broken once I have killed you! And revenge of killing my people will be done!”_ Dain shouted back pulling his sword out of Myra´s neck.

 _“The only spell he is in is called love! You can´t break that! Kill me if you dare but Thorin will have his revenge on you!”_ Myra´s thunderous roar shooked the land as she tried to get Dain to lose his balance.

 _“My cousin would never love a bloodthirsty dragon!”_ Dain yelled and plunged his sword in her neck again. This time the blade sank halfway in her flesh causing her to roar in pain again her flying wavering.

Myra shook herself fiercely, hitting her wings trying to get rid of this infuriating dwarf off of her back, using even her tail trying to hit him. It worked and Dain screamed in pain but still, the dwarf wouldn´t give up. He managed to pull the sword out one more time causing the dragon´s blood showering on his face, smearing his beard, making him blind for a minute. Shaking his head and blinking a few times to get his vision back, Dain flung his sword in a wide arc, the tip of it touching Myra´s already injured wing tearing the wound larger.

Myra screamed in cruciating pain and then Dain suddenly realized they were losing altitude. Myra was falling from the sky in a shallow angle toward Ravenhill. She felt so tired, weak and heavy. She didn´t have the strength to correct herself, crashing was inevitable and embracing it she closed her eyes letting her wings go limp as she let the gravity take hold of her.

_“MYRA!!!”_

 

Thorin was screaming her name until his lungs were burning and his throat was sore. He watched as Myra fell from the sky, her enormous body crashing onto the frozen lake of Ravenhill breaking the ice, making a huge spout. Her cry of pain faded away and followed by an agonizing, deadly silence.

 _“No…,”_ Thorin whispered dashing toward Ravenhill ignoring Balin´s shouts. He needed to get there, he needed to be by her side and see that she was going to make it.

A ram appearing on his side made him jerk his head toward it and saw Dwalin riding it.

 _“Get on!”_ Dwalin barked extending his hand. Thorin took it without hesitation pulling himself on Dwalin behind. Fili and Balin weren´t that far behind with Bilbo, who looked worried too.

They all rode as fast as they could on Ravenhill, Thorin gripping Dwalin´s coat tears threatening to fill his eyes. He wasn´t ready to say goodbye to her, he refused to say goodbye to her. Thorin was desperate to learn what had caused this to happen. One minute she looked fine and the next she was fighting for her life...the obvious explanation was staring cruelly at him right in his face but Thorin didn´t want to believe it. Not Dain. Not his cousin. Not after Myra had saved his life would he pay her back like this.

The hooves of the ram were drumming the icy road as they headed toward the peak making Thorin closing his eyes. He felt like they weren´t going to get there fast enough but finally, the familiar tunnel came into view and without thinking Thorin leaped off the ram´s back running through it, fear gripping his chest like a poisonous serpent as he could hear the laborious, slow breathing of his beloved dragon the closer he got the other end of the tunnel.

The morning sun stretched its rays from behind the peak, casting an eerie scenery onto the lake. Thorin froze in the middle of his steps, staring at what was unraveling in front of him.

Myra was almost entirely submerged in the freezing cold water, only her wings and her head resting on the ice that was stained with her blood. She was hanging on with the last remains of her strength she had to keep her head above the water but the way she was breathing, how the blood was dripping from her mouth told Thorin, they didn´t have much time left.

 _“Myra…”_ Thorin whispered, his voice breaking as he witnessed his One´s struggle to breathe.

Myra opened her eyes, the light in her lightning blue eyes already fading when her gaze landed on Thorin.

 _“Thorin…,”_ Myra spoke quietly, her voice hoarse, lack of might in it. She watched as Thorin walked up to her falling in front of her placing his forehead on her snout letting the tears stream freely on his cheeks. The wheezing sound of Myra´s inhale was like a stab in his heart.

 _“You can´t leave me….not again…”_ Thorin begged, hugging her while Myra let out a quiet purr although it hurt, she wanted to comfort him somehow.

 _“For what I have done, it´s a fair price to pay…life for a life…”_ Myra whispered feeling her lungs starting to fill with her own blood.

 _“NO!”_ Thorin cried loudly lifting his head his teary gaze looking back at Myra who was slowly giving up the fight. But a smile formed on her nevertheless. That stubborn dwarf.

 _“Oh, my love…..I will not say goodbye as I can see it pains you. Just remember, my love will never die….”_ Myra whispered and Thorin watched in horror as the light in her eyes faded away and she closed them, the muscles in her face relaxing and the weight of her body started to pull her under as the grip on the ice was gone.

Thorin glazed eyes stared as Myra slowly submerged leaving only the blood smeared ice and the claw marks on the surface. Finally, the water calmed down and Thorin could no longer see her, the pain got better of him making him scream his lungs out ignoring Dwalin, Fili, Bilbo and Balin behind him staring in disbelief how Thorin´s One had sunk under the icy grave.

But a groan of another male dwarf snapped Thorin out of his grief and lifting his now furious glare his eyes landed on Dain who was sitting little further away shaking his head.

 _“You…..”_ Thorin growled gradually standing up making Dain lift his gaze in confusion.

 _“I told you weren´t allowed to do anything to her…”_ Thorin spoke, his deep baritone voice full of controlled rage that was boiling underneath his demeanor while he approached Dain, his eyes darkening, the muscle in his jaw clenching as he fisted his hands.

 _“That monster had you on a spell….I had to kill it, not to mention it destroyed my home, you should be thanking for killing the dragon,”_ Dain barked as he stood up feeling little dizzy.

 _“Thanking you?”_ Thorin chuckled butt he tone was dark, dangerous.

 _“You killed my One and I should be thanking you?”_ Thorin snarled halting just a few feet away from his cousin.

 _“Aye, it wasn´t your One, it was just illusion, Thorin,”_ Dain spoke eyeing him. Thorin stood tall, his gaze full of fire, barely keeping his anger at bay.

 _“Well, it that case…let me show you just how much I appreciate the gesture…”_ Thorin grunted narrowing his eyes and before Dain could react, Thorin launched at him knocking him down onto the ice with full force.

The tears were burning his eyes, his throat felt tight but Thorin ignored it as he set himself bunching Dain over and over again while screaming how he didn´t have the right to kill Myra, his One, his future wife…..the love of his life.

Everything slowed down while Thorin´s fists kept connecting Dain´s face and chest, he was in full on rage determined to end Dain´s life right there on Myra´s final resting place, it was only fitting. He fought back when Dwalin and Fili rushed in forcefully pulling Thorin off of Dain who was coughing blood, his nose broken, his left eye swollen shut.

 _“Don’t you dare to stop me!!”_ Thorin yelled at his friend and nephew while he kept his blazing gaze on his cousin but Balin stepped between them forcing Thorin to look at him.

 _“Don´t make the same mistake…his people are in Erebor, you don’t wanna start a war because of this,”_ Balin whispered noticing how Thorin´s eyes were flashing when he heard the word war.

 _“Oh, splendid idea…..I will have war, wars have begun far less,”_ Thorin growled locking eyes with Dain who was shocked to hear that.

 _“Thorin no…”_ Balin tried to shook him from his shoulders but Thorin ripped himself free from the hold and turned his back on them.

 _“Yes, he knew what would happen if he killed her,”_ Thorin muttered, wiping his face and walked away from the lake leaving his friends behind dealing with the news of their king starting a war because of the death of his beloved.

Bilbo wiggled his nose little skeptical as he turned to look at the glade where Myra had disappeared. Something told him she wasn´t dead but he wasn´t sure. Dain had inflicted pretty nasty injuries on her but his sword wasn´t much bigger than Smaug´s teeth had been and even those injuries when she had fought against another dragon hadn´t killed her.

If his instincts were right, there was a way to avoid the war but right now, everyone was on their toes as they watched as Thorin walked back to Erebor, feeling empty and alone.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in the middle of the Gallery of the Kings, Thorin was seething with rage. His heart was pounding in his chest and his throat felt tight as the scene of Myra falling from the sky, a stream of blood raining down on them flashed behind his eyes and the cry full of pain echoed in his ears. Thorin took a ragged breath trying to keep him composed. Staring at nothing his gaze got blurry as he remembered the first time Myra turned into a dragon in front of everyone to fight against Smaug right here, in this very Gallery.

Now that he thought about it, every tiny little detail of that moment was burned into his memory like a cruel joke. Her arms and legs growing, extending, joints popping out of their places as she grew larger, taller until her dragon form filled the entire Gallery, the air shimmering in a pale blue glow. The thunderous heartbeat and powerful breathing still resounding in the walls as Thorin looked around the enormous pillars each side of him. Her ghost lingered in the air making his knees buckle as Thorin wanted to lose it, cry his pain out in the open not caring who might hear it. He really didn´t care about his title as king of Erebor. It didn´t mean anything when she wasn´t there with him sharing the happiness of their new home.

Chuckling to himself, Thorin wiped the tear that was slowly rolling down on his cheek. After everything that had happened between them, it was like Mahal didn´t want them to be together. As if even their creator thought it wasn´t meant to be, a dragon and a dwarf in love living together as a couple.

Distant footsteps disturbed Thorin´s thoughts earning an irritated grumble from him as he turned slightly to look over his shoulder who dared to bother him.

It was Balin and Dwalin, Dain walking between them while Bofur, Gloin, and Bifur walked behind them swords in hands. Thorin narrowed his eyes when he saw Dain who walked head held high toward Thorin. How he dared to look so smug in Thorin´s presence after the sort of treason he had committed. It fueled Thorin´s anger even more.

 _“Take him into the dungeons, and guard him,”_ Thorin growled his sharp glare never leaving from Dain´s face who returned the glare his mouth forming a thin line.

Dwalin and Bifur took the task of escorting Thorin´s cousin into the dungeon to wait for his sentence while Fili and Kili stepped forward addressing their uncle.

 _“What you´re gonna do to him?”_ Fili asked eyeing the three dwarves who walked toward the staircase leading lower levels.

 _“He committed highest treason possible against the crown,”_ Thorin´s voice was hoarse, full of emotion as he tried to keep calm.

 _“Punishment is always death,”_ he growled earning glances between the brothers but they didn´t dare say anything as they could see Thorin was hurting. Bofur, Balin, and Gloin sighed quietly glancing at the floor not sure if they should say something or not. Thorin was their king but right now, he was just a dwarf grieving the loss of his beloved. In the long term, was it right to execute his own cousin whose people waited outside? They would be outnumbered in a second if they decided to raise a riot.

 _“Are you sure Myra is dead?”_ Bilbo´s voice came from the entry of the front gates making all six to turn around surprised to see the halfling approaching Thorin so boldly.

 _“What do you mean am I sure? Of course, I´m sure! I watched her taking her last breath before sinking under that ice,”_ Thorin barked staring at Bilbo his eyes lightly reddish as he halted a few feet away from Thorin.

 _“She might have just lost her conscious, all we know. Think about it, she fought against Smaug who inflicted far worse injuries on her and she survived. I can´t believe Myra would be killed with a sword that isn´t much bigger than Smaug´s smallest tooth,”_ Bilbo huffed tilting his head as he tried to reason with Thorin who was glaring at him, clearly not amused of the thought that she might be alive under the ice. False hope was the last thing he wanted right now.

 _“I appreciate the thought what you are trying to do here, Bilbo, but it doesn't erase the fact that Dain attacked Myra, my One, and in our culture, that is NOT acceptable,”_ Thorin leaned lightly forward whispering into Bilbo´s ear before turning around making his way toward the throne room, or what was left of it.

 _“Let everyone know! Dain will be executed in the morning in Ravenhill!”_ Thorin´s voice boomed across the hall, his words meant for Balin who sighed in defeat, a sad expression on his face as he turned making his way out to let Dain´s people know what was the fate of their leader.

 _“Isn´t there anything we can do? We can´t let him do this kind of mistake, if Myra is alive,”_ Bilbo was agitated as he turned his attention to Fili and Kili who silently watched their uncle´s receding back.

 _“Not likely, when Thorin is in that state of mind, not even a crumbling mountain can change his mind,”_ Kili muttered heaving a sigh.

 _“Only thing that can change his mind is Myra to miraculously appear in front of him…which I highly doubt will happen,”_ Gloin added.

 _“Stubbornness of dwarves, no wonder Gandalf left that one time…..”_ Bilbo mumbled shaking his head.

 

 

Thorin stayed by himself the entire day, brooding and grieving while wandering around the mountain his mood getting gloomier by the hour. He thought million different ways to make it even with Dain but none of them seem to satisfy the king and growling out of frustration Thorin stopped in the middle of the dark hallway glaring at the darkness fisting his hands breathing heavily. Before he knew it, he raised his hand and like it had the will of its own Thorin smack his fist with full force onto the stone wall. His knuckles made grimacing sound, the rough surface broke the skin causing his hand to bleed but Thorin didn´t care. The pain numbed his mind for a moment giving him the much-needed release from the heartache he struggled not to give into.

Ultimately, there was no one else to blame but himself that Myra was dead. If it wasn´t for him, Myra wouldn´t lose her heart for the darkness. If it wasn´t for his dragon sickness, Myra would have never left Erebor and attack Iron Hills. If it wasn´t for him breaking her heart into million pieces, none of this would have happened. Thorin´s body started to shake as he began to sob hiding his face into his hands, falling to his knees. It was his fault.

 _“My fault……my….”_ Thorin whispered while crying feeling exhausted, drained as if nothing mattered anymore.

Sitting on the granite floor leaning against the wall Thorin exhaled shakily staring at the ceiling after crying Mahal knows how long. The mountain was so quiet, almost peaceful making Thorin turn his head when a cold breeze of air touched his face. Remembering that there was a small balcony on the upper level he grunted as he heaved himself up and made his way toward the stairs.

Footsteps echoed through the corridor while Thorin´s eyes pierced the blackness until he saw a glimmer of pale light coming up ahead. As he stepped the final stair cold air hit him in the face causing Thorin to take a deep inhale and cherish the feeling. It was already midnight. Walking up to the railing Thorin leaned on it gazing at the landscape that opened before him. With the full moon, the land looked like bathing in deep blue and black colors soothing his suffering soul.

The peak of Ravenhill stood in his left like it was mocking him, reminding him of Myra´s final resting place. Clenching his jaw Thorin straightened his back when he heard rustling sound above him. Frowning Thorin twirled around so rapidly his raven black hair swayed from side to side as he shifted his gaze up narrowing his eyes.

What he saw caused his breath getting caught in his throat and for a second Thorin was sure he dreaming. Tears blurred his vision once again and he had to blink a couple of times making them stream down his cheeks. He felt weak on his knees, his heart beating faster in his chest, the drumming sound almost making him deaf as it echoed in his ears and Thorin had to support himself by placing his right hand on the railing while his left covered his mouth.

 _“You….”_ he swallowed, his voice so timid he couldn´t recognize it as his own.

 

A grand cobalt blue dragon was sitting at the ledge above him, gazing down a quiet purr echoing through the air, the moonlight making the scales shine brightly like sapphires.

 _“But I saw you die…”_ Thorin whispered taking a step forward as his gaze met Myra´s who slowly bowed coming down from her spot. She watched Thorin extending his arm holding his hand up and Myra met it, softly pressing her snout onto it closing her eyes. When Thorin felt her warm, slightly rough scales under his palm it was like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders and he embraced her breaking down in pure relief that she, in fact, was alive.

 _“How?”_ Thorin murmured while pressing his cheek on her enjoying the feeling of her strong, slow breath tingling his skin, wrapping around him like a warm blanket.

Myra withdrew from his hold much to Thorin´s disappointment but still keeping her head close enough for him to ensure she was really there.

Myra told Thorin how badly Dain had injured her, making her fall from the sky and crash on the ice barely able to hold herself above the water. The blood loss had made her so weak, she didn´t have the strength to keep herself up and finally had sunk into the bottom of the frozen lake. She had embraced the fate of her dying, felt her blood and strength leaving her body, feeling sad that she had to leave the love of her life behind, feeling the anger boiling inside her veins that a dwarf, Thorin´s cousin had given her the final death strike. Myra always wanted to die honorably in a battle, she had been in a war against Sauron and this kind of death felt such a waste.

Perhaps those thoughts had kept her alive long enough for her to use her might to seal the wounds and stop the blood loss. Finding a big enough air pocket under the water she was able to fill her huge lungs and take her time to regain some of her strength before emerging from the water and fly to Erebor to find Thorin.

She was still weak, but Myra wanted Thorin to know she wasn´t dead.

Thorin held back his tears as he listened to her story and his eyes roamed on her neck widening when he saw two ugly, red, fresh wounds on the base of her neck where Dain had embedded his sword to the hilt. Thorin shifted his gaze to her wing seeing the wound that the tip of the sword had re-opened after Thorin had pulled the spear out.  

Anger filled Thorin´s mind when he watched her injuries but he was still glad Myra was alive.

 _“I hate to leave you but I need time to heal properly and I don´t want Dain to discover I´m not dead,”_ Myra purred as she nudged Thorin to snap him out of his thoughts.

 _“No, you are not leaving me again….you will stay here, there are caves large enough for you to hide and rest. You can hunt by night or my men will hunt for you but you will not leave me ever again,”_ Thorin´s voice was now strong, deep almost commanding tone causing Myra to chuckle.

 _“You think your people would be comfortable with the thought of a dragon lying under the mountain?”_ she asked feeling little amused by the idea.

 _“They don´t need to know, my company and I will take care of you,”_ Thorin spoke his eyes shining with passion.

 _“Alright….”_ Myra sighed. She had no energy to argue with Thorin so she yielded this time making Thorin broke into a wide grin when he realized Myra would stay by his side at last.

 _“There is a big cave on the other side of the mountain, dwarves rarely wander on that side. You should be safe there,”_ Thorin smiled watching Myra nodding before she leaned back extending her wings and leaped into the air.

Thorin watched as Myra circled around disappearing into the night. He felt immense joy that she was alive, that she wasn´t going to leave him and the sudden serenity washed over him making him sigh deeply.

Now he just had to figure out what kind of punishment was suitable for Dain. In his grief, Thorin wanted to cut off his head but now as a feeling of love filled his heart Thorin debated if he should just cast Dain into exile. Not into Iron Hills but into the Blue Mountains. Ripping away his title should be enough of a punishment for the dwarf lord and smirking Thorin finally turned around looking pleased.  Feeling tired Thrin decided to get some sleep before he would have to announce his decision for the rest of the dwarves and tell his company Myra was alive but needed their help to recover from her wounds.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Thorin´s company stood in the meeting chamber on the upper levels that weren´t destroyed by Smaug, so early in the morning the sun hasn´t come up yet making them puzzled why Thorin had requested them to come here without Dain´s people to notice.

 _“Have you any idea what is going on?”_ Ori asked Nori and Dori who merely shook their heads while glancing around. Dwalin and Balin had brought a few torches with them to lighten the chamber.

 _“I´m pretty sure it´s something to do with Dain,”_ Bofur hummed while smoking his pipe sitting on a rock watching how the shadows cast by the torches danced on the stone walls.

 _“I hope Thorin has come to his senses…to kill his own kin, cousin…it´s unheard of,”_ Gloin huffed crossing his arms.

 _“We´ll learn soon enough, Thorin should be here shortly,”_ Fili spoke taking a look around in the gloomy chamber. Tapestries still hung on the walls, covered in dust and spider webs, a few wooden chairs, old, large table in the middle of the room and the heart of the room, fireplace, unused for decades.  

 _“This was one of the royal meeting chambers, where Thròr met visitors from other kingdoms,”_ Balin explained when he saw Fili´s and Kili´s faces. They clearly were interested in their new home, which used to be their uncle´s, mother´s, grandfather´s, great grandfather's home for many years and those who died when the dragon attacked.

 _“Erebor must have been a grand sight to see before Smaug….”_ Kili murmured making Balin smile fondly as he took a look around.

 _“It was, it really was and hopefully we´ll be able to rebuild it so you can see just magnificent this kingdom is,”_ Balin hummed. Fili and Kili smiled as well when footsteps echoing in the corridor disrupted their conversation and everyone turned to look at the doorway.

Thorin appeared in their view and stepping through the doorway he looked pleased as Thorin could see everyone had come, including Bilbo.

Walking in front of the fireplace Thorin turned to face his men seeing they were all anxious to hear what was the reason for all this secrecy.

 _“I have to be absolutely sure, what I´m about to tell you, it doesn´t leave this chamber, you´re not to talk about this to anyone, especially near Dain´s people. Am I making myself clear?”_ Thorin spoke, his baritone voice stern and solemn as his gaze shifted from one dwarf to another. Everyone nodded their faces turning serious.

_“Myra is still alive,”_

When Thorin revealed that, the chamber filled with gasps and surprised muttering as they glanced each other.

 _“How do you know?”_ Gloin asked.

 _“She came to me last night, she´s badly hurt and needs time to recover from the injuries Dain caused her. She is staying in the large cave on the other side of this mountain, we will hunt food for her and take care of her until she is well again. But no one, and I mean no one can know about this,”_ Thorin explained while watching his company´s relieved expressions.

 _“Oin, you are in charge of her wounds, Fili, Kili, you are in hunt duty, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur you are guard duty for the first four nights, then it´s Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Gloin….Balin and I deal with Dain and his people. You can keep her company with Ori, Bilbo,”_ Thorin gave his orders and everyone nodded.

 

The mountain was buzzing with dwarves of Iron Hills as they were given the task of starting fixing the front gates. Confused glances over Thorin´s company as they ran back and forward muttering with each other caused Dain´s people to start questioning what was going on.

Oin carried his bag over his shoulder, a big iron pot he managed to find on his hands walking forward clearly knowing where he was going,  ignoring the looks he was given by others.

Fili and Kili were in a hurry to head out with their weapons excited like kids on Durin´s Day while Dwalin, Bifur, and Bofur gathered their weapons looking serious, taking double checks no one was following them as they made their way at the same direction as Oin had gone minutes ago.

Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Gloin went to upper levels to start repairing the royal chambers so Thorin could have a place to rest, away from others and hopefully bring Myra there when she was healed enough to change in her human form.

 _“What is going on?”_ Harem, one of Dain´s closest friends muttered while the four other dwarves around him watched the scene in front of them. They shrugged their shoulders when Balin appeared around the corner with Thorin walking toward them.

 _“I thought I gave you a task a while ago and it sure wasn´t standing there doing nothing,”_ Thorin´s baritone angry voice echoed through the hall making them jump turning to look at the king who seemed different than the night before. He wasn´t consumed by grief anymore, energized spark glistening in his sapphire blue eyes.

 _“Apologies my king,”_ Harem bowed his head and motioned his companies to follow him and start fixing the gate.

As Balin and Thorin watched them walking toward the gate Balin turned his attention to Thorin.

_“Have you thought about what you´re gonna do with your cousin?”_

Thorin shifted his gaze to his friend's expression softening a bit as he turned on his heels.

 _“Yes, but I need you to find Gandalf and ask him to come here, I need a word with the wizard,”_ Thorin spoke and seeing Balin merely nodding Thorin made his way toward the upper levels where Bombur and the others were making plans how to start repairing the royal wing.

 

 

 _“This is not going to work, we need timber, proper tools and Mahal knows what else….”_ Gloin huffed as Dori and Nori were looking around trying to come up the best plan how to start.

 _“And we need to fix the floor and the ceiling, so we need stones, lots of it,”_ Dori muttered rubbing his face. It was one hell of a task but they were adamant of getting it done.

 _“We need help, that´s what we need…just the four of us this takes a decade to finish,”_ Nori sighed rolling his shoulders, while Bombur merely nodded.

_“You can ask Dain´s people to help, just don´t mention Myra in any terms,”_

Thorin´s deep voice came behind making all four turn just in time to see Thorin walking up the stairs and halting on the top of it glancing around.

 _“They are bound to find out about her eventually,”_ Nori spoke earning a side glance from his king.

 _“When that time comes, Myra is fully recovered and can turn into her human form,”_ Thorin stated and the rest of them couldn´t really argue.

 _“We just need to hide her a few weeks and that is why I need my chambers to rebuilt first, the corridors, staircases and other chambers in this wing can wait,”_ Thorin instructed receiving nods from his men.

 _“What about the people of Laketown?”_ Dori suddenly asked. Thorin was frowning at that turning to look at him.

_“What about them?”_

_“Well, they could help too as we are not in war anymore with anyone,”_ Dori reasoned.

 _“We can ask Bard if he can come up with a plan how to get timber and other stuff we need in here,”_ Gloin suggested.

Sighing Thorin wiped his face knowing more people in this mountain was increasing risk of Myra being found out about, but then again, more helping hands wouldn't hurt either.

 _“Alright, I´ll send a word,”_ he finally muttered turning around making his way back down.

 

Walking down the stairs Thorin hastily walked through the hall ignoring the glances Dain´s people were casting him, he was in a hurry to get the word to Balin and then he needed to go see Myra if Oin had managed to treat her wounds yet.

 _“BALIN!”_ Thorin´s strong voice traveled across the plain as he saw the white-haired dwarf walking further away down the rocky path toward the small group of elves where Gandalf was also standing. Hearing Thorin´s voice Balin halted and turned slightly sideways looking behind him as Thorin jogged to catch him.

 _“What is it, laddie?”_ Balin smiled when Thorin finally reached him. Catching his breath first Thorin bend down for a few seconds before straightening his back.

_“Ask Bard if his people would be willing to help us repairing the royal chambers, Gloin and the others would appreciate it,”_

Balin´s brows rose up but didn´t voice the question he had in his mind, merely nodded in agreement.

 _“Thorin, what brings you here, outside the mountain?”_ Gandalf´s voice came startling them both and turning to look at the wizard who was leaning on his staff while gazing down at the two dwarves in front of him.

 _“I need a word with you,”_ Thorin gruffly stated pointing at him making Gandalf mutter something but too lowly that either of them couldn't hear it.

 _“Of course, lead the way,”_ Gandalf huffed waving his hand and Thorin turned around nodding to Balin who returned the gesture turning around making his way toward Dale to find Bard.

 _“I need you to do something….”_ Thorin began speaking quietly as he walked forward slowly this time and Gandalf frowned.

 _“Go on,”_ he merely said curious to hear what Thorin wanted him to do.

 _“I want Dain to learn a valuable lesson and I´m certain it won´t be learned without a bit of magic,” Thorin_ continued looking briefly up into the wizard´s face who seemed to be now amused.

 _“What kind of lesson you had in mind?”_ Gandalf chuckled.

 _“What it feels like to be hunted by everyone relentlessly without mercy, what it felt like to Myra when he was hunting her down,”_ Thorin nearly snarled his blue eyes flashing turning little darker. The anger was consuming him almost instantly when he thought about how his cousin chased Myra and nearly killed her while she was giving them a ride to Erebor.

Gandalf hummed looking ahead deep in thought for a moment. It wasn´t a bad idea, even him was a little upset when he heard what Dain had done, although he knew Myra wouldn´t be killed that easily.

 _“I know just the spell for this occasion,”_ he smiled earning a small smile from Thorin.

 _“I take you to him,”_ Thorin said speeding his steps Gandalf behind his heels following the dwarf king toward the dungeon.

 

The dungeons were dark, slightly humid, not really a place anyone would want to linger too long. Thorin´s and Gandalf´s footsteps echoed through the corridors as they descended down the stairs toward Dain´s pen. Stone walls were gleaming with the stream of water seeping through the tiny cracks as there were underground fountains below the mountain.

Gandalf frowned as he glanced around, it was more than just gloomy, it was downright horrifying feeling that surrounded him twitching his nerves, turning his stomach upside down and he had seen plenty in his lifetime.

 _”There are ghosts lurking in these corridor´s shadows,”_ the wizard murmured gazing ahead of him.

Thorin glanced over his shoulder merely humming. He wouldn´t be surprised if there were ghosts in these hallways. Many prisoners in the past when Thror was king, had died in these cells from hunger, thirst or by their own hands when the waiting for execution was too much for them to handle. But a lot of dwarves died when Smaug attacked 60 years ago so their spirits could still haunt this mountain.

Walking around the corner after taking the final steps of the stairs, Dain´s pen came in the view and Gandalf´s stoic expression wavered just a second before he managed to disguise it into light curiosity.

 _“Gandalf, I´m a wee surprised to see you down here,”_ Dain smirked when the wizard halted in front of the pen door. The dwarf was sitting casually on the stone bench, carved from a boulder and positioned in the back wall.

 _“Well, master dwarf, you are about to get more surprised,”_ Gandalf mused looking briefly around before settling his twinkling eyes on Dain´s face who was now little confused.

 _“What are you up to cousin?”_ Dain shifted his wary gaze on Thorin who was leaning against the stone wall light smirk of his own dancing on his face.

 _“This is your punishment, you´re gonna see things from another perspective and hopefully it will teach you a lot,”_ Thorin hummed straightening himself throwing a peddle he had on his hands on the floor and turned around.

 _“I leave you to it,”_ Thorin called over his shoulder glancing Gandalf who merely nodded and watched as Thorin disappeared into the corridor. Dain turned his eyes on Gandalf who murmured something ad his staff started to glow blue earning Dain´s full attention.

 _“What you and Thorin planned on doing to me?!”_ Dain growled as he stood up walking up to door gripping the bars of his pen so hard his knuckles turned white.

 _“Do not worry, the faster you learn your lesson, faster you are able to turn back to yourself,”_ Gandalf smiled now pointing the tip of his staff on Dain´s forehead.

Dain jerked his head away his eyes bulging in the sockets.

_“What do you mean back to myself? What lesson?”_

That was the last thing Dain was able to ask when Gandalf suddenly touched Dain´s forehead when he wasn´t paying attention and the blue light covered the dwarf´s whole body causing him to start shrinking.

 _“Gandalf! What did you do???”_ Dain cried out but the voice that came out was high pitched squeak followed by another squeak when Dain opened his eyes and everything was enormous.

 _“Remember Dain, faster you learn the lesson, faster you are able to turn back to a dwarf,”_ Gandalf´s deep, heartfelt voice came above him but it resonated in Dain´s chest in a way that made him wanna run away. It was way deeper, almost foreign-sounding and when Dain lifted his gaze his heart skipped a beat.

 _“What did you do to me???”_ Dain shouted but all Gandalf heard was tiny squeaks as he watched Dain hopping awkwardly in his new form trying to figure out how he was supposed to walk in this body.

 _“Let´s hope you survive long enough to learn it,”_ Gandalf chuckled to himself leaving Dain raging on with his tiny squeaks and chirpings.

 

Dain stared at the wizard who walked away trying to figure out how Gandalf looked so enormous all of the sudden. Then he turned his eyes to his hands or rather little pink paws that were covered in bronze-colored hair.

 _“Whaaat?? Gandalf!!!!”_ he shouted, but if anyone was close enough to hear, they would only hear wheeking, a loud, repetitive, high-pitched cry. Turning around rapidly trying to see himself he was horrified to discover he was trapped in a form of some sort of rodent, a guinea pig, to be exact. Anger boiled inside of his mind and turning to look at the space between the bars he easily squeezed himself out from his pen and started to run with his tiny legs toward the staircase while rattling his teeth together.

_“Thorin!! You´ll pay for this!!”_


	15. Chapter 15

Walking down the narrow, treacherous path toward the cave where Myra was resting, Thorin wondered what kind of spell Gandalf cast on Dain but he figured he would learn it soon enough. As he approached the entrance of the cavern Thorin could feel Myra´s heat oozing from inside and saw Dwalin, Bifur, and Bofur on guard duty.

 _“Ah Thorin, Oin has been asking for you,”_ Bofur spoke as soon as he saw his king walking down the path while puffing smoke from his pipe.  

Only nodding Thorin´s expression stayed firm as he stepped past the three of them into the dark cave. The air was little stifling and moist as he walked further in, only a couple torches lighting his way. Occasionally he could hear a water drop hitting a small puddle and as he got nearer, Thorin heard Myra´s steady breathing as she took a deep inhale and slowly emptied her lungs with a powerful exhale.

Hearing heavy breathing of an enormous dragon alone was frightening enough but been stuck in a cave made it feel even worse but Thorin thank his luck it was Myra who was lying on the other end of that gloomy den.

Suddenly out of the darkness two huge lightning blue eyes opened and stared Thorin right in the eye like they were summoning his very soul out of his body. For a second the skilled, battle-hardened warrior froze returning the dragon´s intense gaze before Myra blinked and a quiet, short whine of affection emerged from her throat as she lied her huge head onto the ground keeping her eyes on Thorin.

 _“What took you so long?”_ she purred with a low tone as Oin was busy tending her neck sitting on her back.

Thorin chuckled lowering his eyes for a moment before looking up again stepping forward and placed his hand on Myra´s warm lightly rough snout giving her a stroke. Another purr escaped from her as she closed her eyes in total content.

 _“I escort Gandalf to Dain so he could give my cousin the punishment he deserves,”_ Thorin spoke lowly his gaze soft when it met Myra´s once again when she opened her scaly lids.

 _“I can´t wait to find out what kind of punishment Gandalf gave for your cousin. I assume you didn´t kill him?”_ Myra hummed extending her long neck purring loudly like a big cat when Thorin´s hand glided under her chin giving her a good rub. Chuckling Thorin stepped aside on Myra´s head as he slowly let his hand slide across her cheek right under her right eye.

_“No, I didn´t give such order,”_

_“Pitty,”_

_“Myra!”_ Thorin laughed out loud at her mocking tone earning a smug expression from his dragon.

 _“What? He tried to kill me. I might return the favor,”_ Myra said almost arrogantly raising her scaly brow staring at Thorin who was blinking at her.

 _“You´re going to cause me some serious grey hair…”_ Thorin muttered as a defeated sigh escaped from him earning Myra to chuckle and moving her head she nudged Thorin on his chest lightly gazing at his hair.

 _“You already have a silver lining on your hair, what´s a few more? It suits you_ ,” she smirked making Thorin blush while he rubbed his chest where Myra had nudged him.

 

Dain was making his way from down the dungeons up toward the Gallery of Kings but as tiny as he was now, it was an enormous task with such tiny feet. He had to stop every now and then to catch his breath and regain his energy.

 _“I swear I´ll kill Thorin, then I´m gonna kill that bloody wizard,”_ Dain muttered, his squeaky voice echoing in the staircase. Huffing he glanced up almost cursing when he saw he wasn’t even halfway there.

 _“How long it will take me to climb these fucking stairs!?”_ he bellowed, high pitched squeals leaving him as Dain stood up on his hinder legs and waved his left teeny tiny leg he curled into a fist.

 _“Curse you Thorin Oakenshield!! May Mahal make you suffer!!!”_ Dain yelled, grimacing when he heard the echoes of his squeaky scream earning him to drop back to his fours rolling his eyes.

 _“How I´m going get out of this shit….”_ he sighed shaking his head causing the little tusks that were formed of his hair slightly shift from side to side. Looking up Dain decided to take one step at a time and think about the solution later. First, he needed to get out and find his men.

Hopping the steps up toward the doorway the hair on his booty was swaying behind him like he was twerking. Huffing he finally managed to get to the final step and wheezing he tried to catch his breath.

 _“Made it,”_ he heaved and joyfully looked up only making his smile drop. How in the world he was going to open the door that was firmly shut in front of him. Inhaling deeply Dain then started shouting as loud as he could.

_“SOMEONE OPEN THIS DOOR!!”_

 

***

 

On the other side, one of Dain´s men was loading the heavy boulders on a cart when he heard some high pitch squeaking coming from somewhere on his left. Frowning the dwarf turned around looking on the floor but saw nothing but he could keep hearing the squealing sound and when he walked toward it turning his head slightly he could pinpoint where it was coming from.

 _“What in the Mahal´s name?”_ he muttered slowly gripping the handle of the door and opened the door just enough to peek inside the staircase. He couldn´t see anything but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something small, fluffy and bronze-colored running between his legs and toward the main gate.

 _“What…”_ he turned around his gaze finding the new form of Dain running as fast as he could toward his closest friend, Harem, who was having some kind of talk with one of his soldiers.

 _“Harem! Thank Mahal you´re still here! I need your help,”_ Dain sighed happily as he approached the dwarf.

Hearing chirping and squeaking noises Harem turned his attention to the source and soon enough came face to face with a bronze-colored little guinea pig who had tiny tusks in front of its face. The animal halted a few feet away chirping away excitedly looking right at him as it sat on his hinder legs.

Harem lifted his brows and gazed up seeing Gimdor walking briskly toward him confused expression on his face.

 _“Is this little guy yours?”_ Harem asked amused pointing down at Dain.

 _“No, it just ran out of the staircase which led the dungeons,”_ Gimdor answered halting a couple of feet away staring at the guinea pig between them who was chirping loudly gazing the two warriors.

 _“Mahal, that is annoying,”_ Harem grunted reaching out to his dagger that was attached to his hip pulling it out.

 _“We could feed it to Thorin as a peace offering?”_ Gimdor chuckled earning a smirk from Harem.

 _“That´s a good idea, come here little fellow…it doesn´t hurt…much,”_ he grinned reaching out to grab the guinea pig so he could slice its throat but it was too fast as it dodged the first attempt.

 _“It´s a fast little bugger,”_ Harem growled lowly reaching out again this time faster but Dain had noticed it wasn´t safe for him to linger here as his men clearly had no idea who he was and what he tried to tell them.

 

Dain was now full-on panic mode, his little heart pounding in his chest as he tried to outrun his men who were determined to kill him and give him to Thorin to eat. How disgraceful!

Zigzagging avoiding more hands trying to catch him, Dain darted out the gates shouting bloodthirsty dwarves behind him. Good thing he was now so tiny, it was easy to find a hiding place and squeezing himself under a pile of rocks Dain dug to himself a little cave where he could catch his breath and try to figure out who was the one he should turn to for help.

 _“This is not my day,”_ he sighed dropping his head on the ground while listening to the men scouting the area wondering where he had managed to hide.

 

***

 

Oin was discussing with Thorin about Myra´s wounds when she growled quietly shifting in her sleep earning both dwarves to glanced at her way before Thorin nodded his head toward the entry and Oin followed the king outside so they would not disturb Myra´s sleep.

 _“So, what is your conclusion about her wounds?”_ Thorin asked quietly as they stepped outside the cave seeing it was getting late. They had been with her entire day.

 _“They are infected and deep, but with the right treatment, I don’t see why her wounds wouldn´t heal in time. She will carry the scars for the rest of her life but, that is a small price to pay,”_ Oin spoke wiping his hands on a napkin earning a pleased hum from Thorin.

 _“Good, I´m glad to hear it,”_ Thorin smiled when rustling sound alerted them making Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, and Thorin turned around weapons ready while Oin stepped in front of the entry ready to shout to Myra if they needed some aid.

_“Easy there fellows, it´s just us,”_

Kili´s voice came out and everyone sighed in relief putting down their weapons as Fili and Kili stepped out of the forest carrying a huge elk.

 _“You were gone all day and that is your dinner for a dragon?”_ Dwalin chuckled earning Kili to stick out his tongue.

_“No, this isn´t the only catch, but this is the only one we could carry here,”_

_“We need help with the rest,”_ Fili hummed as they put down the elk and Thorin saw it was a huge buck.

 _“How much did you manage to hunt?”_ Thorin asked gazing at his nephews.

 _“Let´s see….three boars, two elks, and four moose,”_ Fili counted earning impressed whistles from others.

 _“Well, she is a big dragon, this might just be an appetizer to her,”_ Kili shrugged.

 _“Nevertheless, at least she will get something to eat,”_ Thorin said motioning the lads to carry the elk back in the cave.

 _“We go get the rest,”_ Thorin nodded others to follow him leaving Fili and Kili on guard duty.

 

 

***

 

Dain was sniffing the air while slowly walking down the path toward the forest. It smelled like dwarves but the scent was faint so he concluded he was relatively safe for tonight. The woods felt so huge and frightening for the little guinea pig as it stepped further in the path swallowing thickly. It was downright spooky, trees seemed to be never-ending tall, shadows surrounded him and the noises made his skin crawl unnerving way. Dain didn´t want to admit it, but he was genuinely scared right now.

Pushing through a thick bush Dain saw a cave that was guarded by Fili and Kili. That was odd, Dain wondered tilting his head. Why would Thorin order his nephews to guard an empty cave?

Backing up he made his way on the left side where there were big rocks to give him cover so the warriors wouldn't spot him. Almost tiptoeing closer, Dain approached the entry of the cave that was gaping in front of him, like a black, toothless vortex that was reeking foul scent, almost making him faint. It was the smell of sickness and cruciating pain.

Shivering Dain steeled himself and unnoticed slipped inside into the darkness as he followed his nose. The steady, heavy sound of someone breathing filled his ears and under his paws, he could feel the earth vibrating in the rhythm of a strong heartbeat.

 _“This was a bad idea…”_ he murmured to himself walking slowly, each step cautious almost calculated when he suddenly felt hot breath traveling over him followed by a quiet growl that felt like an earthquake underneath Dain´s feet causing him to freeze completely. Then it hit him, the fresh scent of blood oozing from whatever was further in the cave making him squeak in panic.

Then all of the sudden Dain found himself staring at the pair of electric blue eyes that gazed right back at him.

Dragon!

He was standing in front of a dragon in the form of a guinea pig!

The head rose from the ground as the dragon studied the little creature who seemed to be brave enough to enter the cave.

Growling Myra lowered her head taking a sniff from the intruder that wasn´t much bigger than a beetle from her point of view.

Dain was violently shaking and he could feel his paws getting warmer. He didn´t just pee himself, did he?! Internally screaming to himself Dain tried to make his legs to work but he was frozen solid on the spot. His legs refused to cooperate. All he could do was to watch as the gigantic dragon pushed its head only inches away from him taking a taste with its tongue causing Dain to be drenched from one lick. Groaning Dain shook himself sending the drool flying all over the place.

 _“I´m not a bone you can lick!!”_ he shouted before he could stop himself.

Myra halted, now intently staring at the guinea pig who had the courage to shout at her. But it wasn´t the shout itself that halted her. It was the voice she recognized all too well and now that she took in the rodent´s appearance, she couldn´t help but chuckle.

_“Ah Gandalf, you sneaky little wizard,”_

Dain snapped his mouth closed when he heard the dragon speaking while gazing down at him, a smirk forming on its snout.

 _“So, Dain….this is your punishment? Be stuck in a form of a guinea pig?”_ Myra addressed him for the first time using his name.

 _“So it seems,”_ Dain muttered.

 _“Gandalf can be humorous with his spells indeed,”_ Myra hummed raising her head so high, her horns nearly scratched the ceiling.

Dain stared at Myra for a long time before he blinked.

 _“You…you can understand me?”_ he questioned timidly.

Myra seemed amused by this as she tilted her head.

_“Of course I can,”_

_“But how….wait…..how are you still alive?”_ Dain suddenly realized it was Myra he was talking to.

Myra´s amused expression changed in a flash to annoyed, a deep growl emerging from her chest as she lowered her head down glaring at Dain, her eyes shining with sudden malice.

 _“I don´t get to thank you for that,”_ she snarled, showing her teeth.

Dain felt a cold shiver traveling down his spine and the smell of fear that was practically oozing from him filled Myra´s nostrils making her purr as she relished the scent.

 _“You´re afraid….good, not so cocky now are you,”_ Myra hummed looking pleased.

 _“Please don´t kill me….”_ Dain pleaded feeling horrified and mortified that he, the skilled warrior and lord of Iron Hills was begging for his life in front of a dragon.

Myra threw her head back as she laughed out loud, her voice reaching the ears of the two dwarves that were guarding the entry.

 _“Now this is precious…”_ Myra chuckled when she calmed down enough to gaze at Dain.

 _“To waste my flames on you isn´t something I´m willing to do or are you big enough to fill my belly….it leaves only one option really…”_ Myra´s smirk was ominous, her gaze dark and her voice had dropped so low it sounded foreign. She was playing with him, taunting him to see how much she could push his buttons until he would crack.

 _“And that option is?”_ Dain heard himself asking while distant, rushed footsteps echoed through the cave indicating Fili and Kili were running toward them.

 _“I´m just going to squash you like a bug. Because that´s what you really are…the annoying, little insect that doesn't deserve to live after what you have done,”_ Myra´s malicious tone of voice was dripping with venom as she shifted preparing to step on him.

 _“Thorin would never forgive you!”_ Dain squeaked backing up his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

 _“Thorin?”_ Myra parroted back.

_“I don´t think Thorin even knows what kind of punishment Gandalf laid upon you, so he will never find out, and even if he did, I can always just say I didn´t know it was you,”_

Much to his horror, Dain had to admit Myra was right and that sent him running toward the entry when Fili and Kili suddenly appeared in his view while Myra settled down watching the two boys staring at the guinea pig little baffled.

 _“What´s going on?”_ Kili asked looking up at Myra who looked like she didn´t know anything.

Dain was shouting at the boys but obviously, they didn´t understand a thing he was screaming at them.

 _“What is this little fellow doing here? Where did come from?”_ Fili cooed at the fluffy little creature that was squealing and chirping at him looking for a safe place between his boots. Lifting him up, Fili placed Dain near his chest feeling the guinea pig´s heart pounding in its chest like a million-mile a second.

 _“The poor creature is terrified,”_ Fili chuckled when Kili came nearer looking at the rodent in his brother´s arms as it let out quiet chirpings trying to calm itself

 _“I would be too if I was a guinea pig and find myself in front of thousand times bigger dragon,”_ Kili grinned reaching out to pet Dain´s back gently.

All this time Myra was merely watching the scene in front of her, amused by the look on Dain´s face when he realized the Durin brothers were going to keep him as a pet.

Myra almost snickered at the thought of Dain Ironfoot as a pet of the Durin folk. Oh, that was a quite fitting punishment for the dwarf. She couldn´t wait to see how this would play out for everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Kili and Fili left Myra to get some much-needed sleep after making sure she was fine and didn´t need anything.

 _“So, what you´re gonna do with that?”_ Kili asked pointing at the quietly squeaking guinea pig laying on Fili´s arms.

Fili glanced down looking at the pig pursing his lips for a moment.

 _“Maybe we can ask Bofur to make a cage for the fellow and keep it,”_ Fili hummed and Kili´s face lit up.

_“Sounds awesome! Let´s do that!”_

_“This fellow needs a name though,”_ Fili muttered looking at Dain´s figures trying to come up with a name, while Dain was cursing in his mind for his misfortunate.

 _“How about Bilbur?”_ Kili quipped his brown eyes shining making Fili turn to look at him, then the guinea pig on his lap and grinned.

 _“Little like Bilbo but not quite….heh, Bilbur it is!”_ Fili laughed but Dain wasn´t amused. Dwarf name after a hobbit, disgraceful! Rattling his teeth while making small grunting sounds he made sure the two Durin boys knew he was displeased with his new name

 _“Oh, I think he likes it!”_ Kili grinned earning a groan from Dain.

 _“No, I don´t! Change it!”_ Dain shouted but all the boys heard was high pitch squealing that sounded like he was excited. Fili and Kili laughed while walking inside the mountain where other dwarves had gone to bed.

_“What are you two doing here?”_

Both jumped in fright when a deep voice boomed behind them and twirling around they came face to face with Thorin who was standing little further away from them his arms crossed over his chest, angry glare piercing them both.

 _“Uncle!”_ Kili and Fili quipped at the same time while Thorin merely lifted his brows and approached his nephews.

 _“Don´t uncle me…you are supposed to guard Myra so, I ask again…what are you two doing here?”_ Thorin spoke lowly before his eyes lowered and settled on the bronze-colored ball of shaking fur on Fili´s arms.

 _“What in Durin´s name are you carrying?”_ Thorin tilted his head lightly.

Fili grinned and lifted the guinea pig so Thorin could see it better.

_“This is Bilbur, we found it in Myra´s cave,”_

Thorin frowned at first but longer he stared at the rodent and its familiar-looking figures, the corner of his lips twitch as his eyes twinkled. Little by little Thorin´s shoulders started to shake as he tried to hold the laughter in but when the guinea pig started screaming at him Thorin couldn´t take it anymore and burst into wholehearted laughter doubling over.

Fili and Kili glanced at each other baffled by their uncle´s behavior but Thorin was too busy laughing while Dain yelled at him. It did nothing to calm Thorin down and finally, he dropped onto his knees trying to catch his breath but every time he glanced at the seething guinea pig he started tittering again.

 _“Oh, this…this is….”_ Thorin tried to speak up while chortling.

 _“Oh Mahal…..”_ he heaved a deep sigh when he was calming down although Dain´s rattling still amused him to no end.

 _“Are you alright?”_ Fili asked little concerned but Thorin merely shook his head.

 _“I´m fine Fili,”_ he replied and clearing his throat finally managed to compose himself.

 _“So….Bilbur…”_ he snickered glancing at the rodent his lips twisting again but he pressed it down this time.

 _“We were thinking to keep him,”_ Fili smiled.

 _“And ask if Bofur would build him a cage where we can keep it,”_ Kili beamed earning a snort from Thorin. This was far too good to be true. Gandalf definitely had surpassed himself.

 _“Can we keep it?”_ Fili asked his brows furrowing as he gazed at his uncle biting his lower lip.

Thorin hummed looking at Dain who now hid his little face in Fili´s chest, mortified.

 _“I don´t see why not, just make sure Myra doesn't grow a sudden appetite for rodents,”_ Thorin smirked waving his nephews up to their chambers that Nori, Dori, Gloin, and Bombur had been rebuilding all day.

Fili and Kili beamed from ear to ear and dashed toward the royal wing horrified Dain with them while Thorin shook his head chuckling and turned around making his way toward the cave, wanting to guard his beloved over the night.

 

Kili and Fili stood before Bofur who stared at the two Durin boys more than little baffled. They had woken him up not willing to wait until morning, all they knew little Bilbur would wander off and get himself killed.

 _“You want me to build…..a cage?”_ Bofur repeated slowly as to confirm he heard their request right.

 _“Yes! For Bilbur, we don´t want him to wander off and get killed when we´re not watching him,”_ Kili nodded seeing Bofur´s eyes lowering to look at the rattling guinea pig who clearly wasn´t happy about his situation.

Dain was seething with anger but couldn´t do anything as the boys didn’t understand a word he was growling out, all they heard was adorable little squeals and quips.

 _“Alright, I´ll get to it, anything else?”_ Bofur yawned turning around to fetch his clothes.

 _“Oh, how about a wheel where he can run and have fun?”_ Kili grinned making Fili look at him curiously.

 _“Wheel?”_ both Fili and Bofur asked.

 _“Yes, I think I saw one of those things in Lake-Town,”_ Kili nodded.

 _“Couple of tunnels and a little cottage where he can nap,”_ Kili continued earning a chuckle from Fili but Dain was raging, practically now screaming in Fili´s arms forcing Kili to cover his ears.

_“Wow, the little fellow has some serious lung power,”_

_“I guess he´s excited about his new home in making,”_ Bofur smirked as he walked out of the chamber and started to make his way toward the workshop.

 _“I´ll bring them to you in the morning,”_ Bofur said over his shoulder and Fili and Kili smiled turning to walk in their chambers that they were sharing for a short moment until Kili´s chamber was repaired.

Once securely in their chambers, Fili let the guinea pig down and Dain hadn't been more grateful. Sniffing the air he slowly almost cautiously explored his new environment.

 _“What do guinea pigs eat?”_ Kili wondered as Fili shrugged his jacket off and putting down his knives.

 _“Hay, most likely, fruits, vegetables….he is a rodent,”_ Fili muttered glancing at the little animal sniffing its way toward the fireplace.

 _“I´ll go check if Bombur has any of those in the kitchen,”_ Kili mused receiving a nod from Fili.

 

***

 

Thorin sat on a rock absent-mindedly watching at the starry sky smoking his pipe when he heard someone emerging from the cave. Turning his head slightly so he could see behind him, enormous head of a dragon appeared onto the entry low purr rumbling up to her throat.

 _“Couldn’t sleep?”_ Myra asked quietly as she pushed herself half out of the cave resting her head next to Thorin´s feet. Humming Thorin reached stroking one of Myra´s horns still surprising himself how cool and smooth it felt under his hand.

 _“I just wanted to make sure you would be safe and guarded,”_ Thorin murmured as his soft gaze wandered over Myra´s muscular neck, where frills were swaying whenever she moved, reaching from her neck all the way to the tip of her tail. Frills were from the base cobalt blue but gradually turned darker and at the end of the tip the frills were pitch black. Thorin would never stop admire her coloring, it was in his eyes almost regal, as blue was his royal family´s color.

Myra merely chuckled closing her eyes inhaling the moist night air into her huge lungs before blowing it out sending leaves to twirl up to the air as Thorin watched her.

 _“How're your wounds?”_ Thorin´s sudden, quiet question earned the dragon to tilted her head as her one eye stared at Thorin. Quiet growl escaped from her as she shifted.

 _“Aching, but Oin´s ointments are doing their job, I should be healed in no time,”_ Myra hummed as her gaze studied Thorin thoughtfully.

 _“Why?”_ she then asked.

Thorin chuckled lowering his gaze for a moment wetting his lips before looking back at her.

_“I just wish you can soon turn into your human form….”_

Myra was silent for a long time, gazing at the blushing dwarf next to her, clearly, he was touch starved and she couldn´t really blame him. Myra had been in her dragon form so long, they weren´t able to even hug properly not to mention any other ways of showing affection to one another.

 _“Something on your mind, master dwarf?”_ Myra teased him lifting her head off the ground a smirk dancing on her face earning a deepening blush form to Thorin´s cheeks and reaching down his neck. Lifting her scaly brows, Myra chuckled nudging Thorin with her snout lightly as low purr filled the air.

_“You naughty dwarf, I´m trying to heal and all you can think about is our future coupling,”_

_“Myra!”_ Thorin groaned as he was forced to shift his position when she had nudged him. But Thorin couldn´t deny she was right, that had been on his mind quite a while now. It´s been too long since they last had been each other´s arms.

Although they shared quite heated moments on the road, it never escalated beyond kissing and caressing as Thorin wanted to wait the right moment, quicky in the wilderness wasn´t something he was willing to do. Of course, that was before he knew Myra was a dragon but now that he knew, he still wanted to take that final step in their relationship, his love toward the dragon had only deepened. After everything they had been through, Myra was still here, beside him and she wasn´t going anywhere.

 _“My apologies, my lady,”_ Thorin smiled bashfully but Myra merely glanced at him knowing Thorin wasn´t exactly sorry for his thoughts but that Myra now knew them.

 _“Apology accepted. So….about Dain,”_ Myra spoke settling more comfortable on her spot and looking up seeing the stars above them.

 _“What about him?”_ Thorin was puzzled why all of a sudden she would want to talk about his cousin.

 _“He´s a rodent,”_ Myra gazed down humor in her eyes telling Thorin she knew exactly what had happened to Dain.

Thorin chuckled when he remembered Kili and Fili been excited taking Dain to be their pet.

 _“You mean Bilbur….”_ he giggled trying not to start laughing again when the image of his cousin in Fili´s arms flashed behind his eyes. Myra seemed confused for a minute.

 _“Who´s Bilbur?”_ Myra asked nearly blinking dubiously as she watched Thorin slowly losing his compose.

 _“Dain….my nephews renamed him and are planning on keeping him as a pet,”_ Thorin managed to explain earning amused chuckles escaping from Myra.

 _“This is going to be good,”_ she mused while watching Thorin wiping his eyes before he settled next to her side leaning against her wing.

 _“Let´s see how long we are going to enjoy this little show,”_ Thorin hummed pressing his cheek on her warm leathery wing.

 _“Knowing Gandalf, breaking the spell won´t be easy, so we are going to be watching your dear Bilbur struggling quite a while,”_ Myra spoke lowering her head back on the ground near Thorin allowing him to stroke her snout.

 _“Living as a pet is a fitting punishment for him,”_ Thorin hummed leisurely caressing her cheek feeling his eyes closing as his mind was losing the fight against sleep. Quiet, affectionate whine left Myra as she too gave in to sleep that was seducing her into its world.


End file.
